Denial Ain't Healthy (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: En el cual Dean niega sus sentimientos con una pasión vehemente pero no parece poder huir de ellos. College!AU. Traducción autorizada por dontyoucrynomore.
1. 1: Cosas extrañas

**Declaración:** Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por **dontyoucrynomore** y subida originalmente en _AO3_. Yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia.

* * *

**Denial Ain't Healthy**  
(La negación no es sana)

* * *

**3 de Diciembre, 2012**

"…ean? ¿Dean? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó Cas, sus cejas frunciéndose y su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado.

Dean volvió en sí. Joder, se había distraído de nuevo. La segunda vez en los últimos diez minutos.

"Si, si, lamento eso." Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Solo estoy un poco cansado." Lo cual era una mentira descarada, pero no podía decirle exactamente, 'Oh, solo estaba mirando tus labios trabajar sobre ese helado, como si volviera a ser un chico caliente de quince." Además, Dean no lo estaba. No realmente.

"Oh." Se detuvo Cas, estudiándolo con esos _jodidamente intensos_ ojos azules suyos, y Dean sintió un calor subir por sus mejillas, nunca tan agradecido de que el sonrojo no se mostrara bien sobre su piel. "Entonces quizás deberíamos irnos. Podemos hablar mañana."

"¿Qué? No. No, podemos quedarnos." Puso una cucharada de helado de chocolate dentro de su boca. "No hay ninguna maldita manera de que sencillamente deje este delicioso helado." Además, realmente le gustaba la forma en la que la lengua de Cas chasqueaba tentativamente en cada cucharada de helado casi derretido para saborearlo, antes de que Cas abriera su boca y sellara sus labios alrededor de la cuchara.

Se mordió el labio y se dijo a sí mismo que eso definitivamente no era entrañable, ni tierno, ni ninguna de esas otras mierdas cursis. Ni siquiera un poco. "¿Estás… seguro? Pareces un poco ido. Y no es como si el helado a principios de diciembre fuera una muy buena idea, tampoco."

Dean rodó sus ojos. "Cas, estoy bien. Y el helado puede comerse en cualquier momento. El helado y el pie – dos dulces sin época."

"Si, bueno, no pareces bien," dijo Cas, ignorando el resto.

"Jesús, estoy bien, lo juro, solo un poco cansado. Sabes estuve hasta tarde anoche." No estaba seguro cuál había sido el nombre de la chica – Brady, o Brandy, o Brittany, o algo – pero tenía una boca perfecta y también un buen trasero. "En serio, necesitas dejar de preocuparte como una mamá gallina," dijo sin sentirlo realmente, encontrando la preocupación de Cas más entrañable que otra cosa.

… Jesús, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Encontrando la preocupación entrañable. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Debió haber estado más cansado de lo que había pensado. Era el café en su sistema el que probablemente hablaba.

Cas dejó salir una bocanada de aire, sus ojos aún escaneando su rostro. "Si estás seguro…"

"Lo estoy," insistió Dean. "Ahora, cómete tu helado."

Cas sostuvo su mirada por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza. "Bien," murmuró.

"Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" preguntó Dean, sus ojos en los de Cas, ignorando casi todo lo demás en la heladería – no como que estuviera pasando mucho.

"Oh. Si. Estaba hablando sobre la nueva tienda de libros usados que abrió hace un par de semanas atrás – ya sabes, ¿bajando por la esquina del Starbucks en Freemont?"

"¿Te refieres a esa que te has dedicado a saquear desde el día que abrió?" preguntó Dean con la voz seca. "Si, la recuerdo." Cas había comprado como _cincuenta libros_, trayéndolos a su dormitorio compartido y sin tener un lugar donde ponerlos.

Un pequeño sonrojo le polveó las mejillas y le dirigió un intento de mala cara. "Estaban con descuento, Dean, y necesitaba todos esos libros."

Dean bufó. "Seguro." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Ratón de biblioteca."

"Prefiero el término 'bibliófilo', muchas gracias," dijo Cas esnifando altaneramente, comiendo otra cucharada, y Dean se encontró a sí mismo observando, mientras él se lamía los labios.

Venir a comer helado había sido una idea horrible. O una jodidamente maravillosa. Dean no estaba seguro de cuál.

Se aclaró la garganta. _No pienses en la boca de Cas, amigo. Eso es raro. _Lo que, por supuesto, significaba que eso era en todo lo que podía pensar. "Correcto, así que, ¿la librería…?"

"Oh, si. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí," dijo Cas, sonriendo lo más ampliamente que Dean le había visto.

Dean rompió en una sonrisa. "¿Si? ¡Felicitaciones, hombre! Apuesto a que lo amarás."

Cas dio un suspiro casi soñador, los ojos azules brillando con emoción. "Todos esos libros…"

Dean rodó sus ojos, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. Jesús, era como un niño en el día de Navidad, consiguiendo finalmente ese presente que había querido desde _siempre. _"Solo tú podrías tener esa mirada melosa y emocionada por trabajar en una _librería_."

Cas asintió. "Será _maravilloso. _No estaré disponible para leer todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero entre los recesos… y todos esos _libros_. Y como un bono adicional, también tendré un veinticinco por ciento de descuento como empleado."

Dean dio un gemido exagerado. "Mierda. Apuesto a que no seremos capaces de ver el suelo si quiera, nuestro cuarto va a estar tan inundado de libros."

Los ojos de Cas bailaron. "Si soy afortunado, entonces, si."

Dean se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, comiendo otra cucharada. "Tú y tu obsesión con los libros, hombre – no es sano."

Cas alzó una ceja. "Lo dice el hombre que va por ahí llamando a su auto 'Bebé', y que se casaría con él si fuera legal," dijo, inexpresivo.

"Oye. No me casaría con mi Bebé incluso si fue leg-"

"'Fuera', Dean. No 'fue'. '_Fuera'._" Interrumpió Cas.

Dean frunció el ceño. "Fue, fuera, la misma cosa, hombre."

"No, en realidad, no son lo mismo," dijo Cas, todo serio. "'Fue' implica que-"

"¡Cas, no estaba siendo literal! Jesús, quiero decir que no me concierne realmente porque no me importa. ¿Ves como funciona?"

Cas frunció el ceño. "Debería importante, porque el Inglés es el primer idioma con el que te comunicas. La gramática es importante, Dean."

"Si, es importante, cuando estás como, escribiendo reportes y esa mierda. En conversaciones del día a día, mientras sepas lo que estoy diciendo y a lo que me refiero, ¿a quién le importa si uso 'fue' o 'fuera'?"

"El cual es exactamente el problema. ¡A muy pocos le importa!" dijo Cas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción. Éstas adquirían un color rosa pálido siempre que Cas se ponía todo emocionado o apasionado acerca de algo. Dean se convenció a sí mismo de que esa no era la razón por que él picaba el tema, sabiendo cuán apasionado y delicado era Cas con respecto a la gramática.

Apasionado por la gramática. _La gramática, _de todas las cosas. Jesús, Cas era tan nerd.

"Las personas son tan despreocupadas con sus palabras, lanzándolas como esas asquerosas paletas libres de azúcar que te dan en el dentista," continuó Cas, sus cejas fruncidas, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus antebrazos. "Así que, un poco de respeto por el poder que mantienen las palabras."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," dijo Dean, manteniendo sus manos arriba en un gesto conciliador. "¿Me vas a saltar a la próxima?" Bufó. "Jesús, Cas, eres tan nerd." Y entonces, parpadeando, "¿y realmente usaste ''paletas baratas libres de azúcar que consigues en el dentista' en una metáfora?" sonrió con satisfacción. "Quiero decir, he escuchado algunas mierdas extrañas salir de tu boca, pero esa se lleva el premio."

Cas abrió su boca y luego la cerró, las mejillas enrojeciéndose por la vergüenza. "Oh, guarda silencio," murmuró, metiendo otra cucharada de helado dentro de su boca.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Dean se amplió.

"Y has estado diciéndome que me coma mi helado aún cuando a penas has tocado el tuyo," acusó, los ojos estrechándose.

"Eso es porque tú comes realmente-" sensual," –lento, Cas. Yo me puedo comer esto en menos de un minuto."

"¿Menos de un minuto?" repitió Cas, con la voz seca. "Discúlpame si no te creo. Ese es un helado _enorme_, Dean, y realmente frío también. Lo único que vas a conseguir de comerte todo ese helado en un minuto es un bastante doloroso enfriamiento en el cerebro." Una pausa, y luego una pequeña y arrastrada sonrisa, los ojos abiertos e inocentes, y Dean se aseguró que esa vista no le hacía querer atraer a Cas y besarle justo en ese momento. "Quizás _deberías _intentar comer todo eso en menos de un minuto."

"Idiota," dijo Dean, incapaz de detener las comisuras de sus labios elevándose.

Cas le dio un encogimiento de hombros, luchando para mantener su sonrisa al margen.

"Diez dólares a que puedo comer toda esta cosa en menos de un minuto, sin tener el cerebro congelado," dijo Dean.

"No funcionará, Dean. Te dolerá."

Él rodó los ojos. "Por favor, puedo manejarlo. ¿Así que entras o qué?"

Cas sacudió su cabeza. "Eres incorregiblemente obstinado," dijo.

"Lo soy, Cas," respondió Dean con una sonrisa confiaba y un guiño.

"…Bien, entonces. Es una apuesta."

Dean le dio a Cas una sonrisa de tiburón. "Prepárate para perder."

Así que Dean se preparó para probarle que estaba equivocado, empujando cucharada tras cucharada del frío helado de vainilla por su garganta, el helado a la mitad, diez segundos habían pasado, lo tenía, _absolutamente_, quince segundos, podía- _hijodeperramierdajodermierda._

"Cerebro congelado," jadeó, los ojos abiertos, el inesperado dolor agudo.

"Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás," dijo Cas, inclinándose hacia delante, las cejas fruncidas con preocupación. "Toca tu lengua con el paladar. Inspira por la boca, exhala por la nariz."

Dean hizo justo eso, forzándose a inhalar por la boca. Contó hasta diez dos veces, y Dean sintió el dolor amainar.

"Mierda," dijo Dean después de un momento, mirado fijamente el helado como si se hubiera tornado en algo demoniaco, "eso fue peor de lo que pensé."

Cas se inclinó hacia atrás antes de darle su patentada mirada de 'Dean-Winchester-eres-un-idiota-por-qué-aguanto-esto', dejando salir un largo y sufrido suspiro. "Creo que aquí es usualmente cuando uno dice, 'te lo dije'."

Le dio una mirada enojada a Cas. "Cas, gilipollas(1)."

"Si. Porque tener la razón es un acto atroz." Se pausó, elevando una ceja. "Y además estás rimando – gran poesía, Dean, realmente sabes qué insultos usar para terminar una discusión."

Usualmente, uno tenía que poner mucha atención a lo que Cas estaba diciendo para entender si estaba siendo serio o sarcástico, e incluso entonces era difícil de decir. De cualquier forma, no había duda en el hecho de que en este momento, Cas se estaba moviendo en el descaro. Dean le frunció el ceño. "Oh, jódete."

Un tirón en la comisura de sus labios. "¿No tienes un helado que terminar?"

"Repito, jódete."

Cas le sonrió. "Me debes diez dólares, sabes."

El ceño fruncido de Dean se profundizó. "Ni siquiera sé por qué te aguanto," gruñó.

"Porque es mucho más fácil ser amigo de tu compañero de cuarto que lidiar con la hostilidad y el enojo," respondió, tomando otra probada.

"Si, si, lo que sea," dijo Dean, haciendo un gesto en el aire con su mano. "Termínate tu maldito helado. Tengo un estúpido jodido ensayo que escribir para la clase." Se detuvo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Además, tengo una cita caliente esta noche."

Los ojos de Cas subieron de golpe hacia él, y luego de vuelta hacia abajo. "Oh."

"Si. Con _Mindy Crawford._" La chica más sexy del campus. Gran trasero, grandes pechos, y un rostro atractivo para rematar.

"Ya veo." Cas agitó su ahora derretido helado alrededor de su tazón.

"Ya sabes, Cas," dijo Dean, inclinándose hacia delante, "realmente deberías acostarte con alguien. Hemos estado compartido cuarto durante dos años hasta ahora y no has traído ni una sola chica."

"Dean, solo porque no traiga chicas a nuestro cuarto no quiere decir que no haya salido con nadie en el pasado," dijo Cas, dándole una mirada plana.

Una oleada de emoción le recorrió. ¿Así que Cas había estado follando con chicas todo este tiempo? ¿Alguna estúpida(2) había tenido sus manos sobre Cas, besándolo, _follando_ con él, todo este tiempo?

_Tranquilo ahí,_ pensó. _Tranquilízate. ¿A quién le importa si Cas había tenido algo de necesitada acción? Era una cosa buena._

Además, Dean no estaba como celoso ni nada. Dean Winchester nunca se ponía celoso, especialmente cuando esos celos venían de Cas y cualquier chica que podría o no haberse follado. Obviamente, toda esa emoción que acababa de sentir era solo una sensación de protección. Cas era, como, _sensible._ Dean no quería que saliera herido.

Nada de celos o posesividad, para nada. Solo estaba siendo un _buen amigo_. Como Kirk lo era para Spock. Simplemente velando por su amigo.

A través de su epifanía interna, había mantenido su rostro cuidadosamente neutral – no quería que Cas tuviera, ya saben, ideas o algo, porque eso sería raro – pero ahora, le sonrió radiante. "¡Amigo! ¡Jamás me dijiste que te estabas acostando con alguien! ¿Cuándo fue esto, huh? ¡Vamos, hombre, detalles!"

Cas se movió nerviosamente, los ojos fijos en su helado. "No creo que decirte sea-"

"Oh, _vamos_. No seas una zorra. Solo _dime_."

"Yo…"

"Cas. _Cas."_

Cas suspiró. "…Muy bien." Comenzó a hablarle a Dean acerca de alguna chica llamada Elizabeth Bennet.

Cada vez que Dean sentía una ola de emoción – lo cual era más a menudo de lo que había esperado – lo descartaba, tratando de enfocarse en esta chica, la cual era aparentemente bonita, inteligente, divertida, _perfecta_. Lo cual era, ya saben, genial para Cas y todo eso. Estaba feliz por él, y Dean se lo dijo a Cas varias veces, elogiando a esta _Elizabeth Bennet _aún cuando se sentía incómodo con respecto de ella. ¿Quién sabía quién era? ¿Qué si era alguna especia de asesina psicópata? ¿O una estafa? ¿Qué si ella simplemente estaba _usando_ a Cas? Dean no había oído de una 'Elizabeth Bennet' en el campus, y no había oído que nadie la mencionara. Jo y Chuck y Ruby habrían oído de ella, ¿verdad? Quizás Charlie sabía de ella – ella conocía a todo el mundo. Tenía que preguntarle. Aún así, se mantuvo en los elogios – a Cas parecía gustarle. Un montón, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de detalles que ponía para describirla, y Dean iba a ser un apoyo y toda esa mierda porque Dios sabía que Cas necesitaba un poco de diversión en su vida, y si venía en forma de una novia, entonces, ey, bien por él.

Y si Dean se encontró a sí mismo enfocándose en esos labios mientras hablaba, se dijo a sí mismo que era solo porque éstos eran un poco femeninos – todos rosa y bien formados y llenos – y él estaba sexualmente frustrado porque no se había acostado con nadie en un tiempo y su cerebro simplemente estaba confundiéndolos con los labios de una chica o algo así, porque Dean Winchester _no_ era gay.

Especialmente no por Castiel Novak.

* * *

**Notas finales:** (1) _Cas, you ass_. Esa es la rima a la que se refiere Cas. (2)_Bimbo_. Se refiere a una chica estúpida, que usa un montón de maquillaje, obsesionada con chicos y ropa (según Urban Dictionary).

Me tardé un poco más de lo presupuestado porque me llegaron visitas inesperadas. Además que no estoy en mi casa y el internet es muuuuuy lento.


	2. 2: ¿Qué es esto?

Capítulo 2

* * *

**1 de Enero, 2013**

De acuerdo, así que, _quizás_ era un poco bisexual. Solo un poco. Él definitivamente notaba e incluso apreciaba a los especímenes masculinos – _hola, _Dr. Sexy – y, demonios, incluso lo había hecho con un par de chicos en sus años de secundaria. Su padre lo había descubierto una vez, y aunque no le había gritado a Dean ni nada – solo se había parado ahí, con el rostro sonrojado, mirando a todas partes excepto a Dean, tartamudeando y tratando de salir de ahí sin dejar una 'mala impresión' – Dean había visto la sorpresa y el parpadeo de disgusto en los ojos de su padre.

Así que, esos días habían quedado atrás, y él era feliz follando con chicas y no con sujetos.

Obviamente, esta nueva obsesión con los labios de Cas era solo un residuo de esos días. Lo superaría. Eso no quería decir que tuviera, como, un flechazo con su mejor amigo, porque eso era sencillamente extraño. Dean Winchester era un noventa y cinco por ciento heterosexual, y solo encontraba atractivos los labios de Cas porque eran un poco femeninos. Lo cual era, ya sabes, genial. Pero si fueran más masculinos, y como los de un chico, no tendría ninguna atracción o urgencia de besarlos.

Y, de acuerdo, quizás Dean estaba mirando los dientes de Cas mordiendo su labio inferior mientras escribía algún informe para sus clases en lugar de hacer su propia tarea, pero eso estaba bien porque no significaba nada realmente. Solo eran las hormonas.

Cas levantó la vista y Dean dejó caer su mirada, pretendiendo que había estado enfocado en su libro de texto todo el tiempo.

"¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?" Estaban en la biblioteca, así que Cas estaba susurrando, la voz grave sonando incluso más baja, y el sonido _no _le dio a Dean la urgencia de estremecerse.

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Dean, levantando lentamente la mirada de su libro como si hubiera estado absorto. Miró a Cas – y si Dean notaba cuán grandes e intensos y _bonitos_ eran los ojos de Cas, enmarcados con largas pestañas negras y jodidamente brillantes, era solamente porque él era un tipo muy observador; Dean notaba mierdas como esa – y le dio a Cas su educada sonrisa de 'de-qué-demonios-estás-hablando'. "¿Qué?"

"Estabas… mirando," explicó Cas, cambiando de posición en su silla, "así que asumí que tenías que decir algo."

_Mierda. _Así que Dean no había sido tan sutil como esperaba. "Uh, no, no tengo nada que decir." Se pausó, frunciendo el ceño para darle un efecto. "¿Estaba mirando?"

Cas abrió su boca y luego la cerró de nuevo, bajando la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó la vista, diciendo, "oh. Um, quizás solo imaginé algo entonces." Sus ojos bajando de nuevo a su portátil, y echando un vistazo arriba una vez más, balbuceando un rápido, "lo siento," antes de concentrarse en la pantalla.

Dean se aclaró la garganta también, mordiendo su labio mientras de enfocaba en su propio libro de texto. Echaría un vistazo hacia arriba de vez en cuando para encontrar su vista gacha, hombros y antebrazos tensos, y se forzaría a relajar sus propios músculos.

_Gran trabajo, Dean,_ pensó,_ hiciste todo tan jodidamente incómodo. Idiota._

Se aclaró la garganta. "Así que… ¿cómo va ese informe?" Internamente, estrechó los ojos ante el poco convincente inicio de conversación. Oh, si. Dean Winchester era jodidamente sutil.

Cas alzó su cabeza hacia él, los ojos aún en la pantalla. "Yo…" Despegó su vista y la dirigió hacia Dean. "Va bien. Tres páginas más y habré terminado." Se volteó hacia la pantalla.

"Huh. Eso es bueno."

Silencio. El tranquilo _tap tap _de las teclas de Cas era el único sonido que se oía.

Dean trató de enfocarse en su libro, sabiendo que realmente necesitaba tener terminado su trabajo. _Tratando _era la palabra clave. No podía evitar como sus ojos seguían viajando de vuelta a Cas, notando cuán agitado lucía su cabello, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en cuán _suave_ se sentiría bajo sus manos, cuán perfecto era para sostener mientras le besaba, y, realmente, ¿cómo podía aprender algo acerca de la ingeniería cuando todo lo que quería hacer era aprender acerca del perfecto–?

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, _mierda. _Había dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran nuevamente, y _no_ le gustaba dónde se habían ido.

"…¿Dean? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Cas, pausando lo que estaba haciendo y observando a Dean.

Dean se enfocó repentinamente, las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a Cas todo el tiempo. Absoluta-jodida-mente _perfecto._ "Um, n–nada," tartamudeó, enfocándose en su libro.

"Dean." La voz de Cas era suave pero firme.

Dean tragó, manteniendo su vista baja. Estúpidas, estúpidas jodidas hormonas – todo esto era su culpa. Si su estúpido cuerpo no lo hubiera traicionado ni comenzado a pensar que Cas era _sexy_, nada de esto estaría pasando.

"Dean," repitió Cas, un tono sin lugar a reproches. "Mírame."

Dean suspiró y levantó la vista. "¿Si?"

Cas cerró su portátil y se inclinó hacia delante, y _genial_, se estaba poniendo jodidamente serio. "¿Qué está mal? Pareces fuera de ti estos días. Te encierras en ti mismo durante las conversaciones, pareces quedarte mirando el espacio a menudo… eso no es extraño en sí mismo, pero es extraño en _ti_." La mirada de Cas era intensa. Sondeando.

"_Nada_. Nada está mal, Cas," insistió, evitando su mirada.

Cas alzó una ceja. "Perdóname si no creo eso. ¿Qué está _mal_, Dean?"

"_Nada_." Salió más brusco de lo que tenía presupuestado. _Genial. _Ahora no había ninguna maldita forma de que Cas lo soltara.

Cas frunció el ceño. "Dean, obviamente hay–"

"Déjalo, Cas." Miró amenazantemente a Cas, la advertencia clara en su voz.

Cas abrió la boca como su fuera a hablar, una arruga entre sus cejas, entonces la cerró. Cas solo le miró fijamente, desatando toda la intensidad láser de su mirada, y como si fuera posible, Dean habría jurado que estaba leyendo su mente.

Dean se movió inquieto, rompiendo el contacto visual, el calor subiendo por su cuello.

"…¿Tiene algo que ver con tu familia? ¿Tus clases?"

"¡No! Maldición, Cas, no es _nada,_ lo juro. Solo estoy… un poco confundido estos días, ¿de acuerdo? Debatiendo mierda conmigo mismo y esas cosas. Nada está mal."

"¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre qué estás confundido?"

_Maldición. _Maldito Cas y su estúpida necesidad por saberlo todo. "Acerca de… mi especialidad," mintió Dean, la culpa enroscándose alrededor de su estómago ante cuán fácil había venido la mentira.

La arruga entre sus cejas desapareció. "Oh. ¿No estás seguro de si es ingeniería lo que quieres hacer?"

"No. Quiero decir, sé que estoy interesado en la ingeniería y esas cosas, pero no sé si quiero hacerlo durante toda mi vida, sabes. Quiero decir, si, lo he estado haciendo durante dos años, pero solo tengo veinte. ¿Qué pasa si comienzo a odiarlo después?" La universidad lo había preparado bien para ser elocuente con pura mierda.

"Lo entiendo, en realidad pasé por lo mismo. De hecho, algunas veces sigo sintiéndome de la misma forma." Dean se forzó a bajar su vergüenza cuando vio cuán fácilmente Cas se había tragado la mentira. Era necesario, y, además, Dean no estaba mintiendo _totalmente_. Estaba un poco preocupado acerca de esa mierda. "Te diría que no te preocupes, pero sé cuán inútil es, porque si fuera así de fácil, ya habrías dejado de preocuparte."

Los labios de Dean se curvaron hacia arriba, aunque no se merecía sonreír. Él había pensado exactamente la misma cosa cada vez que alguien le había dado ese consejo. _No te preocupes._ Bueno, _gracias _por ese _invaluable _consejo, porque el pensamiento _jamás_ había cruzado su mente.

"Pero, realmente, Dean, si amas la ingeniería – lo cual sé que haces – estarás bien," continuó Cas, y Dean volvió bruscamente a la realidad. "Realmente. Eres apasionado por la ingeniería, y ese tipo de pasiones no se desvanecen simplemente. No solo eso, tienes una buena posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo después también, porque los ingenieros siempre están en demanda." Cas se detuvo. "Además serías uno muy bueno."

Dean apartó la vista, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Gracias, Cas," dijo con voz suave, ofreciéndole a Cas una sonrisa. Oh, Dios, era una persona _horrible._ Aquí estaba Cas, siendo todo bueno y de ayuda y preocupado y toda esa mierda, y Dean estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes, mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, poniendo toda esa honestidad en Cas para desperdiciarla. Y Cas estaba _elogiándolo_, además. Jesucristo, Dean hacía que Satán se viera como típico boy-scout americano.

Cas le sonrió tentativamente de vuelta. "No es un problema, Dean. Si quieres… hablar, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, uh, a escuchar." Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y, después de un momento, como si estuviera cargado con electricidad, abrió su portátil y comenzó a teclear nuevamente. "Incluso si pareces ser alérgico a las conversaciones que involucran cualquier indicio de emociones," añadió, los ojos aún en su portátil, los hombros tensos.

Dean tragó un nudo de emoción. ¿Qué mierda era él, alguna chica de doce años? "Gracias, _sensei _sabelotodo," bromeó, tratando de desestimar el humor-demasiado-sensible. "Tu sabiduría es sin precedentes."

Las mejillas de Cas se volvieron más rojas y frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla.

"Pero, uh…" Dean se aclaró la garganta. "Pero en serio, Cas, gracias. Por… si. Gracias." Y luego, porque esto se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un momento cursi, "supongo que tu edad avanzada por fin vino a ser útil."

Cas rodó sus ojos, los hombros relajándose. "No soy viejo, Dean – solo tres años mayor que tú."

"Si, pero actúas como un viejo de ochenta. Quiero decir, puedes beber _legalmente_ y nunca te has borrado – yo me embriago más seguido que tú. Nunca te sueltas ni te diviertes, hombre." Una permanente sensación turbia en su estómago ante cuán fácil había sido mentir, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eso era mejor que decir la verdad. Además, no había sido pura mierda – Dean había estado un poco preocupado acerca de lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Solo que no lo suficientemente preocupado como lo había hecho parecer.

Cas resopló. "Oh, no empieces. Es solo que no veo el punto de estar tan borracho que no puedes distinguir la izquierda de la derecha, o forzarte a ti mismo a tener pequeñas conversaciones con personas que no te agradan realmente. Y sabes que no tengo rollos de una noche – nunca mejor dicho."

"Si, si," dijo Dean, haciendo un gesto con su mano – y, bien, quizás le gustaba más Cas de esta manera que si fuera un animal fiestero. "Eres el tipo de chico de compromisos."

Cas lo estudió con la mirada. "No hay nada de malo con comprometerse con una relación, Dean."

"No, pero no lo vale, ¿o si? Quiero decir, las rupturas ocurren. ¿Por qué no solo deshacerse de todo el _Olvidando a Sarah Marshall _e ir directamente a la parte buena – el sexo?" Dean se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. "Y tú solo estás diciendo eso por todo este asunto de la chica _Elizabeth_. Ella está echando a perder tu mente, hombre."

Cas se endureció por un segundo, pausando su tecleo, antes de decir, "te lo aseguro, no lo está haciendo."

"Y yo sigo sin siquiera conocerla. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es! ¿Qué si es mala para ti?" Dean le había preguntado a Charlie sobre ella, pero ella había estallado en una carcajada, con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, y no le había dicho a Dean _por qué_, solo le había sonreído y le había dicho, 'Oh, Dios, Cas es _demasiado_.' Había obtenido reacciones similares de Jo y Chuck, ambos herméticos y divertidos al respecto.

Lo cual era frustrante como la mierda, porque Elizabeth Bennet sonaba como _malas noticias_, y él necesitaba asegurarse de que Cas estaba seguro con ella, porque a penas la había mencionado, y raramente salía en citas, y siempre evadía las preguntas de Dean. Algo estaba pasando.

"Yo no… no creo que necesites preocuparte por ella. Ella y yo no hemos estado demasiado bien. Creo que estamos encaminándonos a una… ruptura."

Dean se enderezó. ¿Ruptura? "¿En serio?" De acuerdo, eso había sonado demasiado feliz. En un tono más sombrío dijo, "quiero decir, eso apesta, hombre."

Cas se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente no habría funcionado, de todas formas. Se siente casi como su ambos estuviéramos en diferentes… universos."

_Universos_. Maldición, eso era incluso más grande que estar en diferentes mundos. La ruptura _definitivamente_ iba a ocurrir. Y Cas no sonaba demasiado triste – estaba tranquilo. Diablos, estaba escribiendo su informe mientras hablaba acerca de eso, así que, obviamente, no iba a afectarlo demasiado.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen – otro pez en el mar y todo eso," ofreció Dean.

Cas le miró, cauteloso. "Si. Hay otro pez en el mar."

Dean asintió. Él había sabido que Elizabeth era mala. Algo acerca de ella era simplemente desagradable. Él lo había sabido _absolutamente_. "Probablemente estás mejor sin ella, de todas formas."

Cas suspiró. "Si. Probablemente lo estoy," balbuceó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Dean se aclaró la garganta. "Así que… ¿cuándo van a romper?"

"¿Este mes? ¿El próximo, quizás?" Cas se encogió de hombros. "Quizás solo esperaré que ella termine conmigo."

"No. No, no, tú deberías totalmente romper con ella primero. No como, _esperar._" ¿Quién sabía inclusive si esa Elizabeth tenía las agallas para romper? Cas debería haber roto con ella antes, haberse librado de ella. Ella sonaba _extraña_. Probablemente ni siquiera le gustaba el pie.

"…Pareces más apurado en terminar esto que yo," dijo Cas, los labios crispándose.

Dean se encogió de hombros, forzándose a calmar todo este asunto de 'Abajo Elizabeth'. "Si, no lo sé, es solo que no me agradaba. Quiero decir, sé que nunca la he conocido-" miró a Cas como diciendo 'y me pregunto de quién es la culpa', "-pero sonaba falsa. Como, demasiado buena para ser verdad."

Cas estrechó casi imperceptiblemente los ojos.

"No que- quiero decir, no quise decir que hubiera algo malo con eso," se retractó Dean. No quería enojar a Cas, o forzarlo a cambiar de idea, o lastimarlo, o algo. "Yo solo- si. Deberían, uh, romper. Si sientes que no está funcionando para ti." Dean suspiró, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras debían ser dichas. "O, si te gusta, intentarlo y hacer que funcione…?"

Era una idea absolutamente _horrible_, pero Dean tenía que ser un apoyo. Si a Cas le gustaba, entonces a Dean tenía que gustarle también. Y ofrecer buenos consejos. Y hacer de terapeuta o casamentero e incentivar a su amigo a arreglar su _relación _o lo que fuera.

"Oh, no, um, probablemente estamos más allá de lo que puede arreglarse," dijo Cas en tono melancólico, suspirando antes de volver a su portátil.

"Oh. Eso… apesta." Dean forzó su tono para que sonara triste y empático, porque las rupturas eran _malas_. No buenas. Incluso si la chica era extraña y mala para Cas, él tenía que ser un _apoyo._ "Pero, oye, puedes superarlo, ¿cierto? Una vez que rompas, podemos salir por unos tragos. Emborracharte. No la necesitas, hombre," dijo Dean, y luego, porque Cas no parecía _demasiado_ roto al respecto, añadió, "además, me tienes a mí – el amigo más asombroso de todos los tiempos."

Los labios de Cas se estiraron en una sonrisa cálida, y miró a Dean, las comisuras de sus ojos arrugándose, toda la atención sobre él. "En realidad, lo tengo."

Dean le sonrió de vuelta. "Elizabeth, hombre. Eres demasiado bueno para ella de todas formas."

Cas sacudió su cabeza, sin decir nada, y Dean volvió a su libro.

Y si el corazón de Dean había decidido dar algunos saltos cuando vio la cálida sonrisa, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas y calientes, la boca seca, se dijo que era solo por la anterior culpa azotándolo, y estaba _realmente_ caluroso en la biblioteca, y no tenía nada que ver con ningún _sentimiento_ que Dean obviamente _no_ tenía por Cas – su mejor amigo – porque Dean Winchester _no_ estaba desarrollando ninguna estúpida cosa de chica de secundaria como un maldito _flechazo._

Especialmente no por Castiel Novak.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Oh, acabo de recordar por qué amo esta historia... por _toda_ la negación de Dean. Duro como una puerta este niño.

Hoy me quedaré traduciendo hasta tarde, voy a subir otra historia - _one shot_ \- en cuanto la tenga lista. ¡Traduciré hasta que mis ojos sangren!


	3. 3: No diría (Que estoy enamorado)

Capítulo 3

* * *

**28 de Febrero, 2013**

De acuerdo, así que, _quizás_ Dean tenía un pequeño flechazo por Cas. Solo uno pequeño. Como uno realmente, _realmente, _insignificante, pero eso estaba bien ya que él no iba a _confesárselo _a Cas ni nada de eso. Y realmente no significaba nada – su cerebro solo estaba confundiendo sus mayoritariamente platónicos sentimientos por Cas, mezclándolos con su no-tan-platónica atracción sexual hacia él (¿y quien culpaba a Dean por pensar que Cas era atractivo? Era ridículamente caliente), y confundiendo eso con un flechazo.

Y, bien, quizás Dean tenía un poco más que una atracción platónica hacia Cas también, pero eso era solo porque Cas era bastante asombroso. Además, Dean lo superaría pronto, ya que a pesar de que Cas era asombroso, no era _así_ de asombroso. Era una etapa, como esa vez que se había obsesionado con _Días de Nuestras Vidas._ La adoraba, pero unos pocos meses después, se dio cuenta de que no era tan buena.

Era lo mismo con Cas. Él _pensaba_ que tenía un flechazo – y quizás lo tenía – pero lo superaría en un par de semanas, como mucho. Encontraría una o dos chicas sexys y se las follaría, y si lo hacía las suficientes veces, estaba seguro de que perdería esta estúpida atracción física hacia Cas, y podría volver a desear ser solo amigos. Así que, en realidad, la única razón por la cual Dean estaba actualmente en camino hacia la librería donde Cas trabajaba, con dos cafés en la mano, era porque él era un amigo asombroso, y una persona muy considerada además. No había nada de malo con llevarle café a tu mejor amigo – la gente lo hacía _todo_ el tiempo. No significaba nada, y no era como una _cita de café_ ni nada. Solo dos amigos. Pasando el rato. Bebiendo café. Totalmente normal.

Se detuvo en frente de la tienda de libros, el enorme cartel aplastado contra la ventana de la tienda anunciando '50% de Descuento', la señal en la parte superior diciendo, 'Página Uno', en una letra de lujo. Bufó para sí mismo – era el lugar perfecto para que Cas trabajara. Empujó la puerta con el hombro para abrirla. Una campana anunció su llegada, y él escaneó la librería, buscando el familiar cabello negro, una sonrisa en su rostro ante el pensamiento de ver a Cas. Últimamente no habían estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, y él realmente quería hablar.

La tienda era pequeña y estaba llena de libros – fila tras fila de estanterías le devolvían la mirada – y a su izquierda, un área para sentarse con sillas cómodas y una lujosa chimenea. El mostrador estaba más al fondo, y había una atractiva pelirroja de pie tras de él. Su sonrisa disminuyó cuando falló en pillar a Cas a través de las hordas de libros.

"¡Ey! Bienvenido a Página Uno," llamó la pelirroja, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Coquetear o no coquetear? Oh, al demonio - ¿por qué no? Tenía un plan de contención, después de todo – follar hasta que la atracción se fuera. "Ey," dijo, caminando hacia ella con su sonrisa más encantadora, aquella que lo ayudaba con todo. Miró de soslayo a la etiqueta con su nombre – si, solía usarlo como una excusa para echarle un vistazo a sus pechos; estaba bien dotada – y añadió, "Anna."

La sonrisa de ella creció, sus ojos marrones centelleando. "Bueno, ahora que sabes mi nombre, es lo justo que yo me aprenda el tuyo."

Dean alzó sus cejas, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. "¿Qué? ¿Y arruinar todo el asunto del 'atractivo y enigmático extraño' que me he ganado?"

Anna se inclinó hacia delante, alzando una ceja. "¿Quién dijo algo acerca de _atractivo?"_

"_Ouch,_" dijo Dean, estrechando dramáticamente los ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, bajando su voz mientras preguntaba, "¿no piensas que soy atractivo?"

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio, inclinando su propia cabeza hacia el lado mientras sonreía de forma satisfecha. "Nop." Hizo énfasis en la 'p'. "Ni siquiera un poco."

"¿Ni siquiera un poco?" Preguntaría por Cas tan pronto como esto estuviera terminado, porque aunque esta chica _era _sensual, había venido por Cas, y él iba a pasar tiempo con _Cas._

Ella bajó su cabeza para esconder una sonrisa. "No, ni siquiera un–"

_"__¿Dean?" _La voz incrédula de Cas interrumpió a Anna.

Dean se enderezó, sus mejillas calientes. _Mierda_. Cas lo había pillado coqueteando con Anna. Quizás se haría una idea equivocada y pensaría–

_¿A quién le importa si lo hace? No es como si a él le fuera a importar con quien andas o no coqueteando, o saliendo. Diablos, probablemente estaría feliz por ti, _pensó, cortándose. Aunque eso no lo detuvo de tartamudear un, "¿C-Cas?" Se aclaró la garganta. _Un poco de agarre. _"Ey."

"Hola," los ojos de Cas centellearon entre él y Anna, quien estaba mirando entre ambos con las cejas fruncidas. "No es que me importe, pero, uh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dean notó como la camisa blanca con botones le sentaba a Cas, agradeciendo que no estuviera usando la gabardina color canela que escondía su cuerpo, por un segundo olvidó que se suponía que debía responder. Parpadeó – _concéntrate, Dean, Cas te está hablando – _y dijo, "Oh. Yo estaba, um, en el vecindario y decidí pasarme."

Cas alzó sus cejas, sus ojos escaneando el rostro de Dean. "En serio."

Dean estrechó los ojos internamente. De acuerdo, ahora que pensaba en ello, su excusa era bastante floja – Jesús, bien podría tener tatuado 'TENGO UN FLECHAZO CONTIGO' a lo largo de su frente, quizás hacer un pequeño baile que hiciera juego. "Si," dijo, extendiendo el café de Cas. "Aquí, uh, te traje esto."

Cas parpadeó antes de sonreír de esa forma con demasiados-dientes, la comisura de los ojos arrugada, que nunca fallaba en hacer que el corazón de Dean se acelerara. "Oh. Gracias." Puso los libros en sus manos sobre el mostrador y tomó el café, sorbiendo antes de murmurar apreciativamente. "Compraste el moca de chocolate blanco."

Dean se encogió de hombros, luchando para mantener el calor alejado de su rostro. Una jodida sonrisa _no_ debería convertir su interior en un charco de baba, maldición. "Sabía que te gustaría."

Cas ladeó su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa aunque igual de cálida. "Gracias."

Dean tomó un sorbo, tratando de calmar su inquieto pulso. Jesucristo, estaba actuando como una chica de doce años con coletas enfrentando al chico que le gusta. _Un jodido agarre._ _Eres un idiota crecido. _"No hay problema."

"Espera…" comenzó Anna, los ojos dirigiéndose entre ambos antes de viajar hacia Cas. _"¿Este _es Dean?"

Dean dirigió su mirada bruscamente hacia ella, habiendo olvidado por un segundo que se encontraba ahí, y luego hacia Cas, quien se estaba sonrojando. _¿Sonrojándose?_

"…Si," balbuceó Cas, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a ellos dos.

"Oh." Ella barrió con su mirada a Dean y sonrió satisfecha. "Ya veo."

_"__Anna," _gruñó Cas. De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios sucedía aquí?

"¿Qué?" Ella volteó sus ojos demasiado-grandes-para-ser-inocentes hacia él. "No dije nada."

"Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dean, sus ojos manteniéndose en Cas antes de voltear hacia Anna.

"Bueno, eso solo–"

"Nada," cortó Cas a Anna, con una mirada enojada. "Absolutamente nada."

"Si." Tosió ella. "Absolutamente nada. Él solo me dijo que eras su compañero de cuarto."

Dean bufó. "Si, y Bieber le pateó el trasero a Zeppelin." Miró fijamente a ambos, situando la vista en Cas, y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué no me están diciendo?"

Anna se mofó pero Dean se mantuvo enfocado en Cas, alzando una ceja cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta.

"…Yo solo le dije a Anna–" comenzó Cas lentamente.

"Él solo me dijo que tú y yo haríamos una buena pareja," terminó Anna por él. "Como si fuéramos bien juntos. O al menos, funcionaríamos."

Dean giró su cabeza hacia Anna, los brazos cayendo a sus lados, los labios formando una 'o'. "Oh." ¿Así que Cas estaba intentando hacer que sentara cabeza? Él no _quería_ a esta chica Anna, no quería salir con ninguna otra chica, el quería a C–

Dean cortó su tren de pensamientos antes de ahondar en territorio peligroso. No iba a picar _esa _zona ni con un palo de diez metros. Diablos, estaba satisfecho encerrándolo en una caja y lanzándolo en el más oscuro y recóndito lugar de su mente. Se forzó a bajar su decepción y dolor, sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho de sentir ninguna de esas emociones. Cas estaba siendo _agradable_. Él estaba haciendo algo bueno, siendo un buen amigo, como _siempre_ lo era.

"Ese es el por qué él no quería decírtelo," continuó Anna, y Dean se forzó a poner atención. "Porque sería raro. Además, estaba bromeando cuando lo dijo, aunque quizás quiera tomarlo en serio ahora…"

¿Cas había estado bromeando? Gracias a _Dios_. Una ridícula cantidad de alivio floreció en su pecho, aunque aún sentía la urgencia de fruncir masculinamente el ceño – no poner mala cara – ante la broma de Cas. No era una divertida, eso seguro, pero en su lugar alzó una ceja hacia Cas, serenándose. No podía dejar que se comenzara a hacer ideas o algo. "¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que no me estabas diciendo?"

Cas asintió lentamente. "Si. Pensé que lo encontrarías… extraño."

"Pero estabas bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Dean rodó los ojos, sus hombros relajándose mientras escuchaba la verdad de la boca de Cas. "¿Entonces por qué me importaría? Estabas bromeando." Recorrió con sus ojos a Anna, más por el espectáculo que otra cosa. "Y no me importaría que fuera en serio, tampoco," añadió con un guiño.

Anna se rió. "Lo siento. Ya estoy tomada."

Dean elevó una ceja. "¿El punto?"

_"__Dean," _advirtió Cas.

"¿Qué?" Se volteó hacia Cas, todo ojos abiertos e inocentes. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Cas suspiró. "Eres _descarado._"

Dean sonrió satisfecho. "Lo soy."

"Bueno, no que no esté disfrutando esto, pero tengo que irme," elevó Anna la voz, recogiendo un portapapeles con su mano y apuntando hacia el lado. "Catálogo de libros y lo que sea." Le sonrió a Dean. "Un placer conocerte."

"El placer fue todo mío," dijo Dean, sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Pero ya catalogué esos libros," apuntó Cas con el ceño fruncido.

Anna endureció el gesto antes de sonreírle a Cas. "Si, bueno, acaban de llegar unos nuevos."

"No, no creo que–"

_"__Si, _Castiel, tenemos unos nuevos. Tú y Dean pasen el tiempo por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en unos minutos," presionó Anna, la sonrisa demasiado amplia, arrastrando los pies hacia un lado.

Cas parpadeó, una mano apretando el tazón. "Oh. Oh, si. De acuerdo."

"Gracias," dijo ella, ofreciéndole otra sonrisa a Dean antes de alejarse.

Dean frunció el ceño. La forma en la que ella se había comportado, era casi como si quisiera dejarlos a él y a Cas solos _a propósito_, como uno hacía cuando el chico que le gusta a tu amigo…

Náh. No podía ser. Dean se sacudió esa idea. Quizás Anna era simplemente extraña. "De acuerdo," dijo en el silencio, mirando tras ella. "¿Ella está bien?"

"Si." Cas avanzó tras el mostrador, enfocándose en los libros que había depositado ahí. "Está solo… apresurada por catalogar esos libros."

Cuando Cas alzó la vista; Dean alzó una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros en una forma de decir '¿Qué vas a hacer?'.

Dean decidió dejarlo. "Entonces, ¿vas a darme el gran tour o qué?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Cas le sonrió, todo cálido y afectuoso, y Dean se preguntó qué había hecho para merecerlo. "Me encantaría." Gesticuló hacia el lado con su cabeza. "Por aquí."

Dean lo siguió entre las hileras de estanterías.

Cas comenzó a hablar. "Entonces, _éstos_ son todos nuestros libros de ficción – lo sé, no eres un gran fan, pero sígueme la corriente, te mostraré la sección de ciencia en un momento. De todas formas, te daré algunas recomendaciones, aunque creo que no te gustan realmente…"

Dean se enfocó más en el tono de su voz que en lo que estaba diciendo, observando funcionar la boca de Cas, notando la forma en la que sus brazos gesticulaban cuando comenzaba a hablar de libros. Sintió una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose camino sobre sus labios mientras veía como los ojos azules de Cas estaban encendidos con emoción - _Jesús, _Cas era todo un nerd, y no debería ser lindo ni nada, pero lo era – se aseguró de insertar algunas palabras aquí y allá para mantenerse en la conversación. No quería que Cas pensara que no le _importaba_ ni nada.

Y si, mientras caminaban a través de las estanterías, solos, Dean sentía su corazón latir fuertemente cada vez que Cas se reía o le sonreía, o sentía la necesidad de atraer a Cas por un beso debido a que era _demasiado _adorable, o sentía la urgencia de empujarlo contra las estanterías y quitarle la maldita camisa y besarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se dijo a sí mismo que era simplemente su cuerpo reaccionando – _no _su culpa – y sus pensamientos volviéndose todos confusos, porque Dean Winchester no estaba como, _enamorado_ o ninguna de esas estúpidas, cursis cosas.

_Especialmente _no de Castiel Novak.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Sigo teniendo problemas para traducir y subir cosas, pero quiero que sepan que a penas puedo me pongo a actualizar y avanzar las cositas que tengo incompletas. Saludos a todos, gracias por la paciencia.


	4. 4: Si fueras gay

Capítulo 4

* * *

**30 de Marzo, 2013**

De acuerdo, así que _quizás_ Dean estaba algo así como enamorado de Cas. Y no importaba cuánto intentara convencerse de otra cosa, no era solo 'una etapa'. Se encontró pensando en Cas cuando no debería, sentía la urgencia de besarlo mucho más seguido, de pasar las manos por su cabello, y, sí, se masturbaba pensando en Cas también. Aunque más que eso, quería ver a Cas sonreír. Como, todo el tiempo. Que le sonriera a él. Dean se había pillado incluso _suspirando soñadoramente_ mientras pensaba en los ojos azules de Cas – ¿por qué mierda Cas tenía unos ojos tan estúpidamente azules, de todas formas? – y su risa.

Conozcan a Dean Winchester: una verdadera chica.

Jesucristo, era _malo._ Lo peor de todo, era que Dean no podía hacer nada al respecto porque Cas era tan derecho como una varilla(1), lo que apestaba, pero oye, así eran las cosas. Dean solo tenía que lidiar con ello.

Rodó los ojos mientras llegaba al siguiente párrafo del libro que estaba leyendo. _Obviamente_ Ty estaba enamorado de Zane, y viceversa – Cristo, tenías que estar ciego para no verlo. La chulería era solo una fachada que Ty se había puesto. Zane necesitaba sacar su cabeza de su trasero y besarlo ya, en lugar de ir todo, 'Oh, debo controlarme'. Jesús, eran idiotas. La evidencia era clara como el día.

…Si, Dan había decidido lidiar con su amor no correspondido leyendo novelas románticas homosexuales. _Que lo mordieran._ Al menos no había ido por la rutina llena-de-heroína.

Desde el costado le llegó una risita baja. "¿Es _Una Breve Historia del Tiempo _así de frustrante?"

Dean levantó la mirada, sus ojos viajando hacia Cas. _"¿Una Breve Historia del Tiempo?" _Y un demonio que él – "Oh. Si. _Bastante,_" bromeó Dean en voz seca. _Una Breve Historia del Tiempo _era el libro cuya cubierta había intercambiado, y estaba jodidamente seguro que no había sido fácil encontrar el tamaño correcto. El libro que estaba leyendo en realidad se llamaba _Cut and Run,_ pero Dean no sería atrapado vivo con _eso_ en sus manos.

Tenía una reputación que mantener, maldición, y su recientemente descubierta obsesión con las cursis, bien escritas novelas románticas homosexuales (con sexo realmente caliente) no iba a arruinarla.

"Sabes, realmente deberías comprarlo," continuó Cas. Se inclinó hacia delante y enfocó la mirada, y Dean hizo su mejor intento por no inclinarse hacia atrás y apartar a Cas. "Solo cuesta… diez dólares."

A Dean le hubiera encantado comprarlo, pero no había ninguna jodida manera de que se acercara a Anna y le arrojara esto en el rostro. Nunca podría superarlo, y probablemente nunca volvería a ser tomado en serio. Así que, se encogió de hombros. "Eh. No es tan bueno."

"¿En serio? Pareces más que absorto," dijo Cas.

Dean le frunció el ceño. "¿No tienes algunos libros que ordenar o algo?"

Cas le dio una mirada. "No, en realidad. Terminé por el día."

"Espera, entonces, ¿nos vamos?" Pudo escuchar el fastidio en su propia voz, pero justo ahora, no le importaba un carajo. ¡Necesitaba saber si Zane adivinaba que Ty estaba _tan _caliente por él, maldición!

Las cejas de Cas se alzaron con diversión, sus labios curvándose en una – algo sexy – sonrisa satisfecha. "Bueno, si, ya que es hora de cerrar." Una pausa. "Realmente disfrutas leer aquí, ¿no es así? Realmente amas la librería," añadió con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Dean frunció el ceño. "Cierra la boca."

Él extendió sus manos, las palmas mirando hacia arriba, la sonrisa en su lugar. "No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Yo solo estaba diciendo."

"Si, bueno, _no lo hagas_," gruñó, levantándose, enfrentando a Cas. "Y no estoy a la defensiva." Era todo culpa de Cas, decidió, todo el asunto de Dean disfrutando leer y haciéndose adicto a las novelas románticas. Si Cas no trabajara aquí, Dean no hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar, y se hubiera mantenido lejos, muy lejos de la lectura y los libros. Si no fuera por Cas, él estaría probablemente bebiendo una cerveza y cogiéndose a una chica en lugar de leer acerca de Ty y Zane y su apasionada, caliente, casi-explosiva relación.

Dean había, después de todo, comenzado a venir a la librería porque quería pasar más tiempo con Cas, observarlo mientras trabajaba. Quería pasar un jodido _tiempo_ con él y _observarlo_ mientras trabajaba.

Si. Así de malo se había vuelto. Dean había estado tan desesperado por pasar más tiempo con Cas, que había decidido venir a la librería – donde Cas pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre – para hacerlo. Jodido Jesús, era patético.

Si solo Sammy pudiera verlo ahora. Probablemente se reventaría una costilla de reír tan fuerte.

Había comenzado a buscar entre las estanterías después de los primeros días, Cas estando ocupado y Dean estando aburrido – podía molestar a Cas solo hasta cierto punto -, y como una broma, había navegado en la sección de romance gay, intentando burlarse de las cursis estupideces y quizás divertirse un rato mientras se burlaba, pero en lugar de eso le había gustado. Un montón. Y ya que su orgullo no le dejaba adquirir los libros – no era como si pudiera ordenarlos online; sería descubierto, estaba seguro -, decidió intercambiar las cubiertas y leerlos en el área de lectura, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera.

Considerándolo todo, leer en una cómoda silla mientras sostenía un café en sus manos y tenía una buena vista del trasero de Cas o de su perfil mientras trabajaba no era tan malo. Aunque no quería decir que Dean no tuviera aprensiones al respecto.

Cas rodó sus ojos y alcanzó el libro en las manos de Dean. "Aquí, déjame llevar esto a–"

"¡No!" Dean sacudió su mano hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que su reacción no era la mejor para evitar las sospechas.

Cas se detuvo, frunciéndole el ceño. "Conozco el camino por estas estanterías mejor que tú. Iré a devolverlo rápidamente y luego podemos irnos."

Dean se aclaró la garganta. "Si, gracias, pero está bien," dijo Dean, forzándose a calmarse, agarrando firmemente el libro en sus manos. "Yo lo devolveré."

El ceño de Cas se hizo más profundo. "No es problema, Dean, realmente."

"Si, no, lo sé, pero aún así. Dame en el gusto."

Cas inclinó su cabeza, el ceño fruncido aún en su lugar, pero se apartó.

Dean se lanzó hacia delante, pero antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, el libro fue arrebatado de sus manos.

"¡Cas!" protestó, abalanzándose sobre él. Joder, no podía tener a Cas leyendo ese libro.

Cas esquivó sus avances con aprendida facilidad. Maldito él y su estúpida gracia, y sus estúpidos reflejos, y sus largas y delgadas extremidades, y _maldito él, _punto.

Abrió el libro, retrocediendo cada vez que Dean intentaba arrebatárselo, sus ojos escaneando el texto, sus cejas alcanzando su frente y una sonrisa parecida a la del gato Cheshire escalando por sus labios. Miró a Dean, quien estaba ahora quieto y lo fulminaba con la mirada – Cas era demasiado_ jodidamente_ rápido como para arrebatárselo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora – y preguntó, sus ojos brillando, _"¿Ty? Ty _y _Zane_, Dean, ¿en serio? ¿Estás leyendo _Cut and Run?"_

"Cierra la boca," gruñó Dean con las mejillas calientes.

"Pero - _¿Cut and Run?" _La voz de Cas se sacudió por la risa reprimida.

El sonrojo de Dean creció, esparciéndose hacia su cuello y su pecho, y arrebató el libro de las manos de Cas. Apuntó un dedo sobre su pecho, siseando, "Si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien – _a quien sea – _patearé tu trasero hasta el Jueves, ¿lo entiendes?" La cual era una amenaza un poco vacía, considerando el hecho de que Cas tenía un cinturón negro de segundo grado en Jiujitsu, pero Dean tenía que aclarar un punto.

Cas sostuvo sus manos en un gesto apaciguador, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no estaba ayudando. "De acuerdo," dijo, la risa reprimida reemplazada por una sonrisa cariñosa, y eso de alguna forma era peor. "No informaré a nadie de tu secreto affaire amoroso con las novelas románticas."

Dean se asentó con un digno, "Oh, jódete," y se alejó pisando fuerte. Mientras Dean intercambiaba nuevamente las cubiertas, murmurando algo acerca de los estúpidos y ruidosos amigos con sus estúpidos y molestos reflejos, Cas se acercó por detrás.

"Sabes," comenzó, "no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Solo porque disfrutas leer novelas románticas gay–"

"Shh," siseó Dean, girándose y, de acuerdo, Cas estaba mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, nada más que un par de centímetros separándolos, y si se inclinaba solo un poco, podía–

Sacudió sus estúpidos pensamientos y recordó por qué estaba enojado, diciendo en el mismo susurro áspero, "¿Quieres que todo el puto mundo se entere? Jesús, guarda silencio."

Cas lamió sus labios y los ojos de Dean siguieron el movimiento. "Mis… disculpas," murmuró, sus ojos viajando hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba nuevamente, mirando a los ojos de Dean.

Las mejillas de Dean se calentaron y rompió el contacto visual, retrocediendo. "Si, bueno, sé más cuidadoso," espetó sin enojo real.

Cas alzó sus cejas. "No es como si alguien más estuviera aquí. ¿Quién va a escuchar? ¿Las paredes?"

"¿Estamos solos?" preguntó Dean, sus ojos abriéndose.

"…SI." Cas frunció sus cejas. "¿Ese es un problema?"

Bueno, esto era jodidamente fantástico. Aunque Dean nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, había medio comenzado a evitar a Cas cuando estaban solos. Se juntaba con él, pero cuando había alguien más, un espectador, o estaban en un lugar púbico, para no hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Ambos ocupados con las clases durante el día y en la noche, Dean se aseguraba de tener una cita o que Cas estuviera dormido antes de volver e irse a la cama. Dean no era el indicado para negarle a su cuerpo lo que deseaba, y aunque él realmente, realmente quería a Cas – como, era un poco _patético_ cuánto lo quería – no podía solo besar a Cas o follárselo o lo que fuera, porque Cas era su mejor amigo; no iba a poner en peligro su amistad por algo tan estúpido como un _amorío_, porque no había ninguna maldita manera de que Cas sintiera por él algo más que una platónica amistad – el sujeto era heterosexual, por amor de Dios. El amor no correspondido de Dean estaba condenado al infierno, y él trataba de dejar que eso no lo desanimara.

Básicamente, Dean era el Snape de su situación, solo que no tan capullo y mucho más sexy.

Así que, si – ¿una gran y privada tienda de libros con luces bajas, escritorios convenientemente ubicados, y altas, fuertes estanterías? No era una buena idea.

"¿Qué? No," dijo, entonces, para aligerar la atención, guiñó un ojo y bromeó, "Que bueno que ambos somos hétero, ¿huh? De otra manera _cualquier cosa_ podría pasar," añadió moviendo las cejas de buen humor. El humor siempre era la mejor manera de cubrir algo.

Cas movió sus ojos rápidamente hacia un lado antes de mantener el contacto visual, elevando una ceja y diciendo inexpresivamente, "Incluso si _no fuéramos_ heterosexuales, dudo considerablemente que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar."

Dean registró la baja de ánimo, aunque había visto algo más importante. El lado izquierdo de la comisura de los labios de Cas se había movido hacia abajo. Eso solo ocurría cuando Cas estaba mintiendo acerca de algo grande, como si su cuerpo no pudiera evitar fruncir el ceño ante la falta de moralidad.

Ahora que Dean pensaba en eso, nunca había preguntado… "Cas," dijo, ambas cejas frunciéndose, sus ojos estudiando el rostro de Cas, "¿eres gay?" Mierda, nunca había preguntado – solo asumido.

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron por una fracción de segundo, y Dean supo que lo tenía. "¿Qué? No," dijo, un toque de pánico en su voz antes de recuperarse, rodando los ojos. "No seas ridículo."

"Amigo, está totalmente, ya sabes, bien si tú–"

"Dean, no soy _gay_," espetó.

Dean cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño. "Y me estás mintiendo. Cas, amigo, no me importa si a ti, uh, te gustan las pollas en lugar de las vaginas, hombre." Cas quizás sea gay. Huh. Bueno. ¿Quién sabía?

"Yo no –" comenzó Cas, sus puños apretados, su voz bajó.

"Cas," cortó Dean. Más suave, repitió, "Cas," sosteniéndole la mirada.

Se metieron en una batalla de miradas, y entonces Cas pareció desistir, apartando la vista, ceñudo hacia el suelo.

"Si. Bien. Quizás sea… gay," dijo en un tono cortante.

"De acuerdo," dijo Dean. Algo desagradable como esperanza floreció dentro de su pecho. Si a Cas le gustaban los chicos en lugar de las chicas, quizás ellos podrían–

Dean aplastó el pensamiento ahí y ahora. No. La confesión de Cas _no_ cambiaba nada. Seguía no habiendo ninguna maldita forma de que Cas estuviera incluso _ligeramente_ atraído por él, y no había ninguna maldita manera de que Dean fuera a tomar el riesgo de destruir su – bastante asombrosa – amistad para averiguar algo que ya sabía.

"De acuerdo." Se encogió de hombros. "No es la gran cosa." Dean le sonrió, diciendo, "ahora, eso no fue tan difícil, ¿o si?"

"No, pero - _¿de acuerdo? _ Eso… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" dijo Cas, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Sacar la Biblia de repente y comenzar a cantar oraciones?" bufó Dean, sonriéndole. "No es la gran cosa. Te gustan los chicos. ¿Y qué?" La sonrisa cayó, siendo reemplazada por una expresión confusa y ceñuda. "Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

Cas se aclaró la garganta. Moviendo sus pies. Balbuceó, "Yo… Pensé que me encontrarías extraño."

"¿Qué?" Dean no había oído correctamente a Cas.

Cas tomó un hondo respiro, enfocándose en un punto justo pasando por el hombro de Dean mientras repetía, más alto, "Pensé que me encontrarías extraño."

Dean se quedó quieto, solo la mandíbula funcionando. "¿Pensaste– Pensaste que tendría un problema contigo siendo gay?" preguntó, cruzando sus brazos. Una punzada de dolor escaló sobre su pecho. "¿Eso es– Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Que yo– tú crees– Cas, nunca lo haría." Jesús, ¿Cas pensaba realmente así sobre él? ¿Realmente Cas tenía una opinión tan _baja_ de él? ¿Cas no confiaba en él? ¿Su amistad no significaba nada?

"Dean, no me refería a nada de eso, lo juro," dijo Cas, las palabras saliendo a borbotones, e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante.

Dean retrocedió, ceñudo. Espetó sarcásticamente, "si, no, solo pensaste que era un fanático homofóbico y que no podías confiar en mí y que, no lo sé, que de repente terminaría nuestra amistad por el hecho de que te gustaban las pollas." Dean se pausó. "Jesús, Cas, eso me hace sentir _mucho_ mejor."

Dean hizo un movimiento para irse, porque, _mierda, _Cas lo estaba enojando y no quería decir nada que lamentara más tarde.

Cas se aferró a su muñeca. "No, espera, por favor, Dean, no te vayas," suplicó, pero Dean se dijo que _tenía_ que irse ahora porque él estaba – joder, estaba _emocionalmente comprometido_, como Spock era tan aficionado a explicar, y necesitaba apartarse y recomponerse.

"Suéltame, Cas," dijo en voz baja, porque, Jesucristo, ¿qué pensaba Cas de él? ¿Cómo Cas podía pensar que Dean era _algo_ de eso? ¿Por qué le había mentido a Dean todo este tiempo? ¿_Cómo_ le había mentido a Dean todo este tiempo? (Una parte de él le susurró que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero la apartó porque _maldición_ estaba ocupado estando enfadado con Cas justo ahora). Incluso le había dicho a Dean que tenía una novia–

Detuvo sus intentos por apartarse y en su lugar se dio la vuelta, empujando un dedo sobre el pecho de un sorprendido Cas, y _no_ pensó en cuán firme se sentía bajo su dedo. Con ojos estrechos, dijo, "Me dijiste que tenías una novia."

Cas se sonrojó, la boca abriéndose y cerrándose antes de decir, "Ella era, um, falsa."

Dean parpadeó. "Falsa," repitió inexpresivamente.

El rostro de Cas se volvió rojo. "Um, si, bueno– es una larga historia. Pero, escucha, Dean, no pienso en ti de esa manera– Realmente no. De hecho, creo que eres un hombre con un gran sentido moral, con un gran corazón y un fuerte sentido de la lealtad– " Dean se rehusó a dejarse sonrojar por los halagos "–y yo solo…" Cas se mordió el labio, y, maldición, Dean no debería encontrar eso atractivo – estaba _enojado_ con Cas. "No quería poner en peligro nuestra… nuestra amistad. Tú eres muy – _muy_ – importante para mí, Dean. Mi… mejor amigo." Miró a Dean, todo intensos ojos azules y expresión ferviente, las mejillas polveadas de un pálido rosa ante las palabras. "Y lo siento por hacerte sentir menos que eso. No lo eres. Y no quise tomar ni siquiera la más ligera posibilidad y hacer algo que quizás te alejara." Cas bajó la mirada. "Sé que eso fue… más que estúpido."

_Maldición._ Estaba funcionando. Dean podía sentir la rabia desvanecerse. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que el calor no se curvara dentro de él – _Cas piensa que soy muy importante. Piensa que soy importante – _y dijo en un tono gruñón, "Si, bueno, lo que sea. Tienes razón. Fue estúpido. _Realmente_ estúpido." Una pausa. "Y debiste haberme dicho, hombre."

Los hombros de Cas cayeron y le dio a Dean una pequeña sonrisa. "Estás en lo correcto. Debería haberlo hecho."

"Jodidamente cierto." Dean echó un vistazo hacia abajo, donde la mano de Cas aún estaba envuelta sobre su muñeca, el calor filtrándose a través de su piel y haciéndole desear cosas estúpidas como jugar con las manos estúpidamente elegantes de Cas. "¿Te importaría soltarme?"

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron y dejó caer la mano de Dean como un fierro caliente. "Mis– Mis disculpas," tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

Dean se aclaró la garganta nuevamente – parecía que el aclararse la garganta se había convertido en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Dean en los pasados cinco minutos – y removió sus pies, agradecido, una vez, de que su propio sonrojo no fuera prominente. "No hay problema." Necesitaba cambiar el tema. "Pero, en serio, hombre, eso no fue muy listo de tu parte."

"Lo sé, Dean."

"Como, _realmente_ estúpido."

Cas lucía como si estuviera a punto de rodar los ojos. "Eso me has dicho. Una y otra vez," dijo inexpresivamente.

"Qué, no es seguido que arruinas las cosas tan magníficamente. No lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente." Le informó Dean, sonriendo.

Los labios de Cas se curvaron. "Parece que incluso el mejor de nosotros comete errores."

Dean bufó, golpeándolo en el hombro. "Oh, por favor, señor tengo-una-novia-ficticia." El sonrojo de Cas volvió por venganza, y Dean rió disimuladamente. _"Elizabeth Bennet. _Sabía que había algo– espera. _Espera." _Dean parpadeó, con la mirada perdida en su lugar, conectando el nombre y la diversión de su amigo y el libro que había leído unos pocos días atrás. "Elizabeth Bennet," repitió lentamente, estudiando a Cas. "Como la Elizabeth Bennet de _Orgullo y Prejuicio?"_

La boca de Cas se abrió completamente. "Qué– No," espetó.

Dean se disolvió en una risa que le hizo doler el estómago, sosteniéndose del hombro de Cas para apoyarse, lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. "Oh, Dios. Oh, mi Dios, Cas," jadeó cuando recuperó un poco de control. Hubo silencio por un momento, y luego Dean repitió, "_Elizabeth Bennet,"_ y rompió a reír nuevamente.

"Cierra la boca," gruñó Cas, fulminando con la mirada a Dean. "¿Cómo iba a saber que ibas a desarrollar un repentino amor por las novelas románticas? Escogí un personaje que pensé que nunca ibas a conocer."

Eso serenó a Dean. "Oh, cierra la boca," dijo, y fue el turno de Cas para sonreír de medio lado. "Aún así, hombre– tu novia ficticia le da una completa paliza a mi asunto con las novelas románticas." Dean eligió ignorar la parte en la cual se daba cuenta de que había estado celoso – si, lo admitía, había estado con las pelotas hundidas en celos – de un personaje ficticio.

"No, no es así," dijo Cas.

"Si, si lo es." Dean sonrió satisfecho. "¿Cómo fue la ruptura, huh? ¿Le llevaste suficientes chocolates? Debiste haberle enviado unas figuritas del señor Darcy, ya sabes, para ayudarla a sanar." Se rió alegremente. "Novia falsa."

Cas lo fulminó con la mirada. "Te culpo por eso. Me llevaste a tal desesperación que tuve que usar un personaje ficticio, y aclamar que ella y yo estábamos saliendo."

"¿Yo te llevé a la desesperación?" repitió Dean, incrédulo. _"¿Cómo?"_

"Siempre estabas picándome sobre 'salir con chicas' y 'conseguir acción'," se quejó con disgusto, la nariz arrugándose mientras repetía las palabras de Dean, y Dean tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa ante cuán adorable se veía, "así que tuve que hacer algo."

"Si. Como decirme que no te iban las chicas," dijo Dean, inexpresivo.

Cas parecía estar seriamente debatiéndose el golpearlo en la cara, así que sonrió. _Misión cumplida._

Aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó que estaban en una oscura librería, solos, con cómodos sillones y sin testigos y con su mejor amigo-recientemente-asumido-gay por quien tenía realmente fuertes, realmente molestos sentimientos.

Jesús, la única cosa que faltaba era _algo_ sonando en el fondo y un bouquet de rosas, una botella de vino. Esta era una receta para el desastre. Necesitaba _salir._

"Vamos," dijo, volteándose hacia el lado y alejándose rápidamente, "vámonos. Estoy hambriento. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Cas lo siguió, y Dean pudo sentir su mirada pesada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Muerto de hambre," respondió.

"Bien. Puedes comprarme algo para comer entonces, por hacerme pasar por esto."

Dean podía _oír_ a Cas rodando los ojos. "Muy bien. Si eso te hace cerrar la boca, entonces, seguro."

Dean resistió la urgencia de voltearse y sacarle la lengua, enfocándose en su lugar en hacer conversación y evitar el pesado silencio mientras se apresuraba fuera.

Y si, mientras caminaban a través de la oscura librería, la mente de Dean le gritaba que tomara ventaja de la situación, empotrara a Cas contra una estantería y lo besara como si no hubiera un mañana, esperara y creyera que Cas sentía algo por Dean, que podrían funcionar, Dean le dijo que cerrara la boca porque no había ninguna maldita posibilidad de que Dean Winchester pusiera en peligro su relación por balbucear alguna estúpida confesión que lo haría ver como un marica y no lograr nada.

_Especialmente _no por Castiel Novak.

* * *

**Notas finales:** (1)_Straight_ que significa tanto 'derecho' como 'heterosexual'.

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Universidad, problemas personales, etcétera. Pero que sepan que no los he olvidado y que sigo ocupando el 90% de mi tiempo libre para estas traducciones. Un beso.


	5. 5: ¡Ya bésala! (a él)

**N/T: **Hola a todos. Me demoré _años_ con este capítulo, pero he estado demasiado ocupada con la universidad y la traducción de T&amp;S, además en mi defensa debo decir que este capítulo es el doble de largo que todos los otros. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por la paciencia. ¡Un beso!

* * *

**29 de Abril, 2013**

De acuerdo, sí, quizás Dean estaba arrepintiéndose seriamente de todo el voto de 'por no poner en peligro esta amistad' que había hecho consigo mismo, porque maldición, si esa pequeña prostituta barata no se alejaba de su Cas, iba a lastimar a alguien. Preferentemente al idiota que estaba ahora tratando de agarrar el trasero de Cas por quinta vez en cinco minutos.

El agarre de Dean sobre su cerveza se apretó cuando el gilipollas fue a tientas sobre Cas _otra vez_. Jesús, ¿cuál era el jodido problema de este sujeto?

"¿Esa botella va a convertirse en un arma asesina dentro de poco?" bromeó Jo, alzando las cejas, volteando su cabeza hacia él.

Dean volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, mirando más allá de Charlie, quien estaba sentada a su lado. "¿Qué?"

"Parece como si fueras a matar a alguien," dijo Charlie, golpeando su hombro, sonriendo de medio lado, "como a ese chico junto a Cas. Ya sabes, ¿el sujeto que está agarrándolo como si no hubiera un mañana?"

Dean gruñó. "No voy a asesinar a nadie, gracias," dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a ambos.

"Bueno, tu expresiones faciales y el agarre férreo en esa cerveza dicen otra cosa," murmuró Chuck. Cuando Dean se movió para fulminarlo con la mirada, sostuvo sus manos arriba, las palmas mirando hacia fuera. "Solo digo, hombre."

Charlie murmuró, sonriendo. "Creo que alguien está _celoso."_

"Cierra la boca," espetó Dean, y luego se volteó para poner una mala cara que nunca admitiría tener, "Solo estoy cuidando de Cas, eso es todo."

Jo bufó. "Correcto. Y Chuck aquí presente no tiene memorizada _Single Ladies."_

"¡Oye!" protestó Chuck. "Eso fue para una historia, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un escritor."

Dean se preguntó por qué demonios los había invitado a todos al bar con él y Cas. Definitivamente no era una de sus mejores ideas. "Repito, cierra la boca," dijo, ignorando a Chuck.

"Cas puede hacerse cargo por sí mismo, Dean," dijo Jo, rodando sus ojos, "así que deja de actuar como un novio posesivo."

_"__No _estoy actuando como un novio posesivo." Solo quería golpear al arrogante hijo de perra en la cara y decirle que desapareciera. ¿Qué había de posesivo en eso?

Charlie tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. "En realidad, Dean, como que lo eres."

Dean resistió la urgencia de hacerle una mueca. Él _no_ estaba actuando como un novio posesivo. Solo era un amigo preocupado. Y, si, le encantaría levantarse e ir ahí y envolver un brazo alrededor de Cas y quizás besarlo para clarificar el mensaje de _aléjate_, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera celoso. O posesivo.

_Preocupado_ era la palabra.

"Si, bueno, tu rostro lo es," balbuceó Dean.

Charlie bufó. "Tus respuestas ocurrentes nunca dejan maravillarme."

Esta vez, Dean _sí _le puso mala cara.

Cas se apartó del Gilipollas e hizo su camino a través del oscuro bar – Dean se permitió chequear a Cas mientras caminaba de vuelta, asegurándose de que nadie más pudiera ver, y, _maldición, _Cas se veía bien – y se sentó en frente de Dean con un trago en su mano.

Dean resistió la urgencia de interrogar a Cas sobre El Gilipollas, porque, ahora que pensaba en eso, sus amigos estaban en lo correcto – _estaba _actuando un poco posesivo, y no tenía derecho.

"Así que, ¿quién era el sexy rubio?" Aparentemente, Jo no tenía tales limitaciones. Dean le miró asesinamente, pero ella mantuvo su mirada fija en Cas, sus labios crispándose en una sonrisa ladina.

"¿El sexy rubio?" Evadió Cas, cogiendo su botella.

"Si. Ya sabes, ¿el que seguía tratando de desvestirte en su mente?" dijo Charlie, y cuando Dean cambió su mirada fulminante sobre ella, ella se encogió de hombros y gesticuló con la boca '¿Qué?'

"Vas a, ya sabes, ¿irte con él a casa o algo?" preguntó Chuck.

Si, era oficial – iba a matar a esos tres. Suponía que la botella de cerveza en sus manos sí iba a convertirse en un arma asesina, después de todo.

Además, no había ninguna jodida manera que Cas se fuera a casa–

_Es su vida, Dean. Puede hacer lo que sea que quiera, _se recordó a sí mismo, tomando un trago de cerveza.

"¿Qué? No," dijo Cas, las cejas alzándose. "Por supuesto que no."

_Si, Chuck, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Cas no irá a casa con nadie, _pensó, burlándose de Chuck en su mente.

Ese era el _modus operandi _de Dean.

_"__¿Por supuesto que no?" _repitió Jo, inclinándose más cerca. "¿Por qué? ¿Es un ex o algo?"

Cas frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Bueno… si."

Jo se inclinó hacia atrás, las cejas alzándose. Chuck estaba mirando fijamente a Cas como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, y Charlie ladeó la cabeza hacia El Gilipollas, observándolo.

Las cejas de Dean se estrecharon, la boca entreabierta en sorpresa. _"¿Saliste _con ese imbécil?"

_"__Balthazar," _subrayó Cas, fulminando con la mirada a Dean, "No es un imbécil. De hecho, es más un hombre fascinante, si es que a veces abrumador. Solo sucede que es un poco… ansioso cuando está borracho. Lo finalizamos en buenos términos y aún somos amigos. _Buenos_ amigos.

Dean le frunció el ceño a la mesa. _Balthazar. _Que nombre estúpido.

"Amigos. Como, qué, ¿'amigos-con-beneficios' amigos?" preguntó Charlie, apartando sus ojos de Balthazar.

Cas se quedó quieto, sus ojos abriéndose una fracción de segundo.

_"__Maldición." _Jo miró de reojo a Cas, luego a Balthazar. "El sexo debe ser bueno," murmuró.

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú tienes _amigos con beneficio? _¿Desde _cuándo?" _demandó Dean, ignorando el comentario de Jo porque _no, el sexo no era bueno. _¿Y desde cuándo Cas – _Cas, _el más nerd de todos los nerd – tenía amigos con beneficios?

"Yo- solo ocasionalmente," se defendió Cas, sus mejillas sonrosadas. "No es como si nos viéramos a menudo. Él es un hombre ocupado."

"Hombre, _aún así. _Estoy celosa," murmuró Jo, ojeando al Idiota nuevamente.

Dean le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su perfil. Se veía como un jodido afeminado, con estúpido cabello rubio y una ceñida camiseta blanca y ceñidos jeans oscuros y, de acuerdo, lucía un poco Europeo, y, _bien, _era vagamente atractivo, pero _aún así. _Se veía estúpido, y– _mierda, _estaba acercándose, su andar depredador y más que agraciado para un chico aparentemente 'borracho'. Probablemente estaba fingiendo. Solo quería una excusa para agarrar a tientas el trasero de Cas. Lo cual, de acuerdo, Dean podía entender, porque quién no lo haría, pero actuar como borracho para agarrar el trasero de Cas le dejaba una sensación sencillamente _incorrecta._

Dean ignoró todas las veces en las cuales él había hecho exactamente lo mismo, porque _eso_ era diferente.

"Castiel," ronroneó, y, _por supuesto, _era jodidamente Británico, "no me dijiste que estabas aquí con amigos." Les echó un vistazo a todos, sonriendo de lado, y simplemente apestaba a un embaucador de mala clase.

_"__Balthazar," _advirtió Cas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sus ojos abriéndose en fingida inocencia. "Todos parecen tan interesados en mí – solo pensé que era correcto presentarme. El Cielo sabe que _tú_ nunca lo harías." Se pausó y le dio a todos una encantadora sonrisa. "Soy Balthazar Milton."

"Yo soy Jo," dijo Jo con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano por un apretón.

Balthazar la agarró, la volteó, se inclinó hacia delante, y _besó_ el jodido dorso. ¿Este chico era real?

"Estoy encantado de conocerte," murmuró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si Dean no supiera que Jo lo mataría por hacer eso, habría apuñalado la mano del sujeto para apartarla de la de Jo, porque Romeo aquí estaba un poco fuera de control.

Jo parpadeó, sonrojándose, pero luego sonrió de lado y arrastró las palabras, "El placer es todo mío."

Balthazar sonrió de lado. "Lo será, si lo permites," dijo, y la sonrisa de Jo se agrandó.

_"__Balthazar," _dijo Cas, exasperado, _"no."_

Jo le frunció el ceño a Cas. "Oye, no puedes quedártelo todo para ti solo."

"Oh, me gusta ella," dijo Balthazar, dejando caer su mano, y Jo le dio otra sonrisa coqueta.

"¡Ey! Yo soy Charlie," dijo Charlie brevemente, sonriendo ampliamente y extendiendo su mano.

Balthazar la sacudió, aún sonriendo. "Un placer."

"Lo siento, ustedes dos pueden volver a su, uh, coqueteo – solo pensé que debía presentarme," dijo Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así que, ¿conoces a Cas?" cortó Jo.

"Si, si, Cassie–" _¿Cassie? _¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué apodo lameculos era ese? Jesús. " – y yo somos… amigos cercanos. Nos hemos conocido por un largo tiempo," dijo, dándole a Cas una sonrisa secreta.

"Huh. ¿De verdad? Nunca te mencionó." Las palabras estuvieron fuera de la boca de Dean antes de que pudiera detenerlas, la sonrisa tirante en su rostro.

Balthazar alzó una ceja. "Y tú eres…"

"Oh, no le prestes atención," dijo Jo, sonriéndole a Balthazar. "Creo que tenemos una insinuación a la cual volver, como Charlie tan maravillosamente dijo."

Balthazar le sonrió a ella.

Si, no había ninguna manera en el _infierno_ en la cual Dean dejara ir a Jo con esa cucaracha. "Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte." Si eso salió un poco más sarcástico de lo que pretendía, ¿quién podía culparlo? "Déjame presentarme. Hola," dijo Dean con falso entusiasmo, "Soy Dean. Amigo de Cas." Le hubiera encantado decir, 'aléjate de Jo, jodido bastardo', pero tenía la sensación de que ni Cas ni Jo lo tomarían demasiado bien.

Jo lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, de todas formas, Balthazar comenzó a hablar.

"¿Dean?" Miró a Cas, las cejas alzadas. _"¿Ese _Dean?"

"Si, Balthazar," fulminó Cas, con la mirada envenenada, _"ese _Dean."

Balthazar le dio a Dean un vistazo – Dean trató de no fulminarlo con la mirada, en serio, lo hizo – y sonrió de medio lado. "Bueno, puedo entender mayoritariamente tu dilema."

Dean le lanzó a Cas una mirada interrogante, pero Cas no lo miró. De acuerdo, Así que Cas lo había mencionado ante Balthazar. Gran cosa. Le preguntaría a Cas más tarde al respecto. Justo ahora, necesitaba lidiar con _James Bond._

"¿Dilema?" preguntó, mirando a Balthazar a los ojos y alzando una ceja. Estúpido idiota Europeo con su estúpido acento Británico y su estúpido atractivo. ¿Qué demonios vio Cas en este sujeto? Habían tantos chicos mejores allá afuera.

"Oh, si, bueno, Cas aquí presente – bonito apodo, por cierto, ¿te molesta si lo utilizo? – de cualquier forma, Cas aquí presente ama- _¡oye!" _protestó cuando Cas se levantó y lo arrastró lejos. "¡Cas! ¡No es justo! Simplemente estaba hablando con tu atractivo amo-" Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Cas puso una mano sobre su boca.

"Si me disculpan," bulló, fulminando a Balthazar con la mirada, y Dean estaba agradecido de que él no estuviera al final de esa mirada, "Debo hablar con mi amigo aquí presente." Les dio a todos una tirante sonrisa y lo arrastró lejos.

Balthazar le lanzó un guiño a Dean antes de que Cas lo volteara, pero Dean no le estaba poniendo ninguna atención.

_Amor. _Balthazar había estado a punto de decir _amor. _Pero eso no podía ser.

¿Podía…?

"Si, hola, mi nombre es Chuck," balbuceó Chuck para sí mismo, enfurruñado. "Encantado de conocerte también."

"Dean," dijo Charlie, picando su hombro.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que Cas – _Castiel_ – puede obtener un atractivo, gay, Europeo y caliente amigo con beneficios, y yo ni siquiera puedo tener una novia? Como, ¿en qué universo eso es justo? Soy una buena persona, maldición, no he hecho nada malo," se quejaba Chuck con nadie.

"Oye, Dean. _Dean," _repitió Charlie, mirándole con a penas contenida emoción, picando su hombro con más fuerza.

Jo chasqueó sus dedos en frente de su rostro "Oye, Ken, Charlie te está hablando."

Dean se apartó de sus pensamientos, dándole a Jo una mirada descontenta ante la grosera interrupción. No, estaba siendo estúpido. Debió haber oído mal. Balthazar estaba diciendo, como, _calor_ o algo. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Dean," dijo Charlie, su sonrisa un poco maniática. "Él estaba a punto de decir amor. Amor, Dean. A Cas le gustas."

Las mejillas de Dean se sonrojaron. "No, no creo que-"

"Oh, Dios," gimió Jo, "por favor dime que no vas a negar eso, Dean. Jesús, ¿podría ser más evidente? ¡Ustedes dos son los burros más obstinados que he conocido jamás!"

"Oye," espetó Dean, "esto no es de tu incumbencia, de todas formas, así que no te entrometas."

"Uh, qué tal si no," dijo Jo inexpresiva.

"Si, hombre, lo siento. Ella tiene razón. Ustedes dos son realmente obstinados. Y frustrantemente despistados. Quiero decir, me encantaría no entrometerme, pero hay demasiada TSSR entre tú y Cas, es molesto," dijo Chuck, encogiéndose de hombros.

"TSSR significa 'tensión sexual sin resolver', si te lo estás preguntando," agregó Charlie, asintiendo.

"No hay– no hay ninguna 'tensión sexual sin resolver' entre yo y Cas," farfulló, mirándolos fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Joder, ¿era _así_ de obvio?

Los tres solo le miraron.

"Cierren la boca," gruñó Dean, sonrojándose mientras tomaba otro trago. Jesús, necesitaba algunos Jack Daniels.

"Quiero decir, ahora que Cas no hizo sino confesarse, ¿no deberían ustedes dos finalmente enfrentar sus sentimientos? No puedes dejar pasar este momento. ¡Solo mira a Ron y a Hermione! Ellos eran ambos idiotas en negación y mejores amigos, también, y les tomó siete libros – _siete años – _estar juntos. ¿Quieres esperar siete años, Dean? ¿Hmm? No, no quieres. No puedes dejar que la negación te frene, hombre," dijo Charlie rápidamente, inclinándose hacia delante para poder estar más cerca de Dean, los ojos encendidos. "No cuando el destino te ha envuelto para regalo una oportunidad."

"¡Soy heterosexual!" espetó Dean. "Soy jodidamente heterosexual, hombre, no gay. Soy tan derecho como una jodida varilla."

Jo bufó. "Como una muy doblada, retorcida varilla, quizás. No estás engañando a nadie. Eres obviamente bisexual. O, al menos, siempre estás chequeando a Cas cuando crees que nadie te está mirando."

"Y te pones todo celoso y posesivo cuando Balthazar está coqueteando con Cas y esas cosas," enfatizó Chuck. "Siempre le sonríes con esa estereotípica, cursi, amorosa sonrisa, como en las películas, ¿sabes?"

"Si, como, medio espero que alguien grite '¡Corte!' cada vez que le das esa mirada," acordó Charlie, asintiendo.

"Y siempre te las arreglas para meter a Cas en cualquier conversación de una forma u otra. 'Oh, si, recuerdo cuando Cas…' o 'Si, hombre, a veces Cas puede…' y así. Y ustedes chicos tienen, como, un _montón_ de química. Es jodidamente tangible. Ahora, no soy experto en la materia del amor o lo que sea, pero sé cómo reconocer a dos personas enamoradas cuando las veo. _Escritor_, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que saber esas cosas."

Jo asintió. "Buen punto, Chuck."

Chuck esnifo. "Gracias."

Dean frunció el ceño, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Él no actuaba de esa manera. Ni siquiera un poco. "No hago _nada _de eso."

"Uh, si, lo haces," dijo Jo, sus cejas alzadas hacia él. "Vamos, hombre, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a vivir en la negación? Tienes sentimientos por Cas. _Fuertes_ sentimientos."

_"__¡Sé_ que tengo sentimientos por Cas, de acuerdo!" explotó Dean. "Aunque no importa, ¡porque él es mi mejor amigo y no hay ninguna jodida manera de que ponga en peligro nuestra relación!"

"Espera, ¿sabes que tienes sentimientos por Cas? ¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Charlie. "Y, además, aww. Son como el cliché de los amigos que se vuelven amantes."

Dean pasó una mano sobre su rostro, ignorando el último diálogo de Charlie. "Unos pocos meses," suspiró.

"Unos pocos- Dean Winchester, ¡imbécil!" gritó Jo. "¿Lo has sabido por _meses_ y no has hecho nada al respecto?"

"Jo, simplemente está preocupado," reprendió Charlie, dándole una sonrisa a Dean. "Lo cual es realmente dulce. Equivocado y un poco denso, pero dulce."

"Amigo, ¿en serio? Has tenido amplias oportunidades de tener un novio, ¿y no lo has hecho?" Chuck puso mala cara. "Hombre, eso no es justo. Yo he estado esperando por siempre."

"Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y él no- a él no le gusto _gusto,_" balbuceó Dean, las manos jugueteando con la botella, deseando que la tierra simplemente se abriera y lo tragara. Sería mejor que tener que lidiar con esto. ¿Por qué eran sus amigos tan ruidosos, de todas formas? ¿No podían ocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Él no necesitaba más lástima, maldición – lo estaba haciendo genial por su cuenta. Nadie lanzaba lejos la lástima como Dean Winchester.

"Oh, Dean," suspiró Jo. "Mírame."

Dean la fulminó con la mirada. "No necesito tu maldita lástima, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jo rodó sus ojos. "La única lástima que vas a conseguir de mí es por el hecho de que eres un idiota incluso más grande del que aparentas ser." Ella cruzó sus brazos. "Escúchame. Le gustas a Cas. Un montón. Como que él está enamorado de ti, y la única razón por la cual no te lo ha dicho es porque él piensa que eres heterosexual, lo que _no_ eres."

Dean mordió su labio. Si, quería creer eso también, pero el mundo no era exactamente una fábrica de conceder deseos, ¿o si? Augustus y Hazel conocían ese hecho, y Dean también lo hacía. "No le gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo estás… inventándolo."

"Oh, por amor de Dios - ¡no lo estoy inventando!"

"Si, lo haces." Dean sacó la barbilla. "¿Cómo lo sabes, de todas formas? No es como si Cas fuera muy apegado a desnudar su más profundos secretos con cualquiera."

"Charlie me lo dijo," dijo Jo, fulminándolo.

Dean le dio una mirada interrogante. "¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, o sabedora _Reina de Mondoor?" _preguntó sarcásticamente. "¿Leíste su mente?"

"No," dijo ella, esnifando, "y te agradecería no burlarte de mi muy serio título. Yo no me burlo de ti por mirar esa basura de Dr. Sexy, ¿o si?"

"Él ve- ¿ves Dr. Sexy?" preguntó Chuck con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pura mierda."

"Primero que todo, Dr. Sexy no es basura – es un drama complejo con altibajos emocionales, personajes memorables, y una gran trama," dijo Dean, fulminándolo. Luego, mirando hacia Chuck, escupió, "Y si, lo veo, ¿tienes un problema con eso?"

"No, no, solo estoy sorprendido, es todo," reformuló Chuck rápidamente.

"…¿Un drama complejo, Dean? ¿En serio?" preguntó Jo, inexpresiva.

"Oye, lo que sea," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sabía que iba a ir al infierno por esto luego. Que se jodiera Charlie. "De todas formas, de vuelta a mi pregunta original - ¿cómo sabías que Cas… ya sabes?"

Charlie se encogió de hombros. "Lo atrapé borracho y lo soltó todo. Es también como confirmé que era gay. Quiero decir, tenía mis sospechas – todos las teníamos. Bueno, de acuerdo, Chuck y yo las teníamos, porque, en serio, los estuvimos _shippeando(1) _probablemente mucho antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta de qué sentimientos eran-"

"Yo _no_ estaba _shippeando _a Cas y a Dean, Charlie, tú lo hacías. Simplemente me hablabas al respecto," interrumpió Chuck.

Charlie lo ignoró y prosiguió, "-y yo estaba como, realmente sorprendida, pero sí. Vino directamente de la boca del caballo." Se pausó, luciendo pensativa, y dijo más para sí misma, "fue realmente difícil emborracharlo. Tiene una extremadamente buena tolerancia para un sujeto que aparentemente nunca sale."

Dean ni siquiera quería saber qué era toda esa mierda de _'shippear'. _"Entonces, ¿él te lo dijo?" preguntó, solo para clarificar, porque si eso era cierto – joder, si eso era cierto, Dean nunca iba a fastidiar a Charlie, jamás. Ella era la jodida Reina.

"Si, él le dijo a Charlie, y Charlie me dijo a mí," cortó Jo. "Ahora, mueve tu trasero, Winchester, y ve a confesarte o juro que te lastimaré."

Dean pasó una mano a través de su cabello, suspirando. "Están seguros."

"Cincuenta y un porciento seguros, si," dijo Chuck. Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, y él alzó sus manos, las palmas hacia arriba. "Estoy bromeando, Estoy ciento diez por ciento seguro. Ve a por ello. Sigue tus sueños. Vive en el presente. Toma un salto de fe y espera volar. Confiésate, porque solo vives una vez. No tengas miedo- ¡ow! Jo, ¿por qué me pateaste?" gimoteó.

"No estás ayudando," gruñó, y luego se fijó en Dean con una brillante sonrisa. "Ve por él, tigre."

"Puedes hacerlo. Solo no uses demasiados dientes cuando beses y estarás bien," dijo Charlie, palmeando su hombro.

Dean tomó un profundo respiro. Tragó un largo sorbo para darse valor (joder, podría usar seriamente ese Jack Daniels justo ahora). Se levantó, murmurando, "Puedo hacer esto," bajo su aliento. Enderezó los hombros y elevó su barbilla. Dio un paso hacia delante.

Y prontamente se volteó. "Joder, no puedo hacer esto," les dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Jesús _jodido _Cristo - ¡Dean!" espetó Jo, y Charlie suspiró audiblemente, rodando sus ojos.

"Has retrocedido hasta los doce años, a punto de enfrentar a su primer enamoramiento," balbuceó Chuck.

Ignorando a ambos, Jo y Chuck, se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Yo solo- no hay suficiente evidencia. Quiero decir, ¿qué si Cas me ha superado ahora? ¿Qué si todo cambia? E incluso si nos metiéramos en una relación, ¿quién dice que funcionará incluso?" Sus propios padres eran un ejemplo de primera – se casaron jóvenes, locamente enamorados, y se volvieron una pareja adulta que siempre discutía y dejaban al otro en lágrimas. Recordaba muy bien las noches que pasaba sosteniendo a Sammy en sus brazos mientras su madre y padre discutían ruidosamente, tratando de calmar el llanto del chico mientras se las arreglaba para dejar de lado sus propias emociones. Las relaciones no funcionaban. Esa era la vida. Dean no creía en esa mierda de las almas gemelas, e incluso si eso fuera verdad, había una posibilidad en siete billones de que encontraras 'al elegido', ¿y por qué mierda el universo – el karma, Dios, o lo que fuera – trataría de ayudar a Dean? Nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría.

Los ojos de Jo se suavizaron. Ella sabía acerca de los padres de Dean. Habían sido amigos desde la niñez. "Dean. No dejes que eso te detenga. A veces, las cosas buenas pueden suceder – incluso a ti. Solo ve, ¿de acuerdo? Lidiaremos con eso cuando lleguemos ahí."

Dean mordió su labio. Jo estaba siendo ridículamente ingenua e idealista. Dean no podía darse el lujo de serlo.

Charlie miraba entre ambos. "De acuerdo, entonces, obviamente estoy perdiéndome algo, ya que Jo no se pone toda suave y sentimental por _nadie_, pero debo decir, ustedes dos lo valen, ¿no es cierto? Y, realmente, lo único que cambiará es que serán capaces de tener caliente sexo gay. Lo cual, creo que hablo por todos nosotros, es algo muy bueno."

"Oh, ew, no necesitaba esa imagen mental," dijo Chuck, haciendo una mueca. Suspiró. "Y supongo que esta es la parte donde me vuelvo todo un apoyo." Miró a Dean a los ojos, lo más seriamente que Dean le había visto. "De acuerdo, así que, a veces eres un gilipollas – en realidad, eres mayoritariamente un gilipollas, y, en serio, Dios sabe por qué me junto contigo – pero necesitas ir e invitar a salir a Cas porque tú y Cas tienen algo especial aquí. Algo por lo que otros matarían. No puedes dejar que eso se pierda, y, sinceramente hablando, incluso la oportunidad de tener algo como lo que ustedes dos tienen vale el corazón roto que probablemente vendrá."

Dean se aclaró la garganta, incómodo ante las tres idénticas e intensas miradas que estaban siendo enviadas en su dirección. "Gracias. En serio, gracias." Le asintió a Chuck. "Pero, uh, no creo que-"

"Por el amor de Dios, Dean," dijo Jo con fervor, "hazte hombre. Si no vas allá-" apuntó en la vaga dirección que Cas había tomado, "-y te confiesas, te arrastraré hasta allá yo misma. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Y yo la ayudaré," proclamó Chuck, y, de acuerdo, ¿desde cuándo Chuck tenía pelotas?

"Dean. Amigo. No dejes que esto se escape," dijo Charlie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Dean tragó y tomó un hondo respiro. Sabía que Jo hablaba en serio con lo que había dicho, y sabía que esos tres no lo dejarían tranquilo si no hacía nada al respecto. Asintiendo, se preparó, "Si. De acuerdo. De acuerdo." Se volteó. "Puedo hacer esto," dijo para sí mismo. "Soy el jodido Dean Winchester. Puedo hacer esto." Entonces, alzando su barbilla, con la mandíbula apretada, se encaminó para encontrar a Cas.

Su corazón estaba latiendo en sus oídos. Cerró y abrió sus puños mientras buscaba a Cas, convenciéndose lentamente de que todo este asunto no lo valía – jamás podría gustarle a Cas de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo haría? Dean no era nada especial – solo un chico jodido, quien solo había ido al bachillerato porque su hermano pequeño así lo quería, con un montón de problemas de confianza y de compromiso. Llegó con una tonelada de mierda de equipaje y ese chirriante violín de porquería. ¿Por qué alguien lo querría?

No habían demasiadas personas alrededor, y antes de que Dean pudiera esconder la cola y correr, ubicó a Cas en una esquina unos pocos metros más lejos, los dedos aplastados en el pecho de Balthazar, mirándolo directamente al rostro.

Dean tragó. Cas estaba todo enojado y a la defensiva. Esa no era una buena señal. Él nunca estaba así de agresivo. Probablemente estaba machacando a Balthazar por decir algo tan estúpido como _amor,_ porque estaba probablemente disgustado y avergonzado de que Dean pudiera pensar que le gustaba. ¿Por qué si no tendría semejante reacción volátil?

Se volteó porque, joder, ya podía ver la incredulidad y el disgusto de Cas mientras Dean se le confesaba. Cas probablemente no volvería a hablarle, o, al menos, las cosas serían demasiado incómodas entre ellos si Dean se confesaba.

A él le gustaba ser amigo de Cas, incluso si dolía como el demonio tenerlo tan cerca y tener que cubrir sus sentimientos con una sonrisa y una broma poco convincente, y, maldición, no podía ser egoísta y simplemente arruinar eso.

Miró a sus amigos, Jo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, y cuando captó sus ojos, hizo un violento gesto para apuntar hacia Cas, gesticulando con la boca, _"Ve." _Charlie le dio dos pulgares levantados, sonriendo y Chuck alzó una ceja.

Dean se lamió los labios. No había ninguna jodida manera de que sus amigos fueran a dejar pasar esto. Probablemente le dirían a Cas ellos mismos si Dean no lo hacía, y si Cas iba a ser sujeto de sus vergonzosos sentimientos, se merecía que Dean se lo dijera por sí mismo.

Se volteó y se acercó lo suficiente para oír su conversación. Ellos aún no lo habían notado.

"…¿Sabes lo que has hecho, tú, insensible, egoísta, molesto, bastardo? Eres el más-"

"¡Cas! Escucha. Te estoy diciendo que tu guapo amigo está dolido. Estaba actuando todo celoso y posesivo-"

"¡No, Balthazar! Dean no- Yo soy el único que tiene alguna semblanza de una atracción más que platónica, y he hecho un excelente trabajo escondiéndolo, y tú simplemente te acercas y lo arruinas todo porque estás borracho. Dean no es estúpido – probablemente sabe lo que ibas a decir. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tendré que mentir para cubrirlo? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto dolerá tener que decirle a Dean que no, que no estoy, de hecho, enamorado de él, que solo era mi amigo siento un estúpido? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le he mentido en el pasado? Tienes idea de cuánto-" Cas tomó un hondo respiro y, aunque a regañadientes, dejó salir, "Entiendo que estás tratando de ayudar, y aprecio el hecho, pero por favor, no… _no."_

Cas, yo-" comenzó Balthazar, retrocediendo, las cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

"Suficiente, Balthazar," dijo Cas, su voz brusca. "Tengo un control de daños que hacer." Cas se volteó para alejarse y vio a Dean. Se quedó quieto, los ojos abriéndose en demasía, y sus puños flojos. "Dean," exhaló.

La boca de Dean se sintió como el maldito Desierto del Sahara. Sus ojos escanearon el rostro de Cas, tratando de calibrar si lo que había dicho Cas había sido verdad, y nunca había visto a Cas así – vulnerable y perdido. Miedo y duda centellearon a través de su rostro antes de dominarse, deslizándose dentro de esa máscara sin emoción que mostraba al mundo, por la cual Dean había pasado tres años abriéndose paso.

"Cas," dijo, asintiendo, la voz rasposa. "Necesito hablar contigo." Miró a Balthazar. "A solas."

"¡Ah, si! Esa es mi señal," dijo Balthazar audiblemente. Apretó el hombro de Cas, murmurando, "Irá bien," y luego se contoneó lejos, lanzándole una sonrisa conocedora a Dean.

Dean le observó irse, frunciéndole el ceño a su espalda. "Capullo." Se volteó hacia Cas, lamiendo sus labios, evitando sus ojos. Limpió las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans, aclarándose la garganta. El bar estaba de repente demasiado caliente – necesitaba algo de aire.

"¿Podemos, uh, ir afuera?" preguntó Dean. La conversación reproduciéndose en un circuito dentro de su cabeza. ¿Podía eso realmente significar lo que Dean pensaba que significaba, o solo era un gran malentendido?

Cas le observó, el rostro impasible. "Por supuesto."

Dean se volteó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, abriendo la puerta trasera. Cas pasó por su lado, sin hacer contacto visual, y Dean tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de calmar su pulso, antes de seguirlo a través del oscurecido callejón. Estaba vacío, estrecho, y solo un poco maloliente. Una solitaria luz zumbaba sobre su cabeza, y un gigantesco cubo de basura estaba ubicado a la derecha de Dean.

Genial. Iba a confesar su eterno amor junto a un jodido contenedor de basura. Que jodidamente romántico.

Dean se movió para quedar de pie en frente de Cas, cuya espalda daba al húmedo muro de ladrillos. Escudriñó el muro por un momento – Dean estaba bastante seguro de que alguna de esas cosas estaba viva – antes de decirse a sí mismo que debía comenzar la maldita conversación.

_Es justo como arrancar una curita, _se dijo a sí mismo. _O arrancar tu corazón y desnudarlo para que alguien lo pisotee completo, pero, oye, al menos será rápido._

Tomó un profundo respiro, una mano saltando a desordenar su cabello. "Así que, oí de lo que ustedes estaban hablando ahí adentro." Miró a Cas. "No puedo decir que lo lamente."

"Lo- lo siento, Dean," espetó Cas, los ojos muy abiertos cuando finalmente hizo contacto visual. "No se suponía que supieras- podemos olvidar que alguna vez pasó, si quieres, y yo-"

Dean sostuvo una mano en alto en un gesto de 'Detente'.

La voz de Cas murió mientras bajaba la mirada, cruzando un brazo alrededor de su pecho para sostener el otro.

De acuerdo. Entonces. Dean tenía a Cas aquí, y estaba empezando lentamente a pensar que quizás, _solo quizás, _Cas pudiera sentir algo por él. Lo cual era asombroso y todo, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Romper en un verso de _As Long as You Love me_, y esperar que Cas entendiera? ¿Citar a _Romeo y Julieta?_ Joder, Dean no sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos – él no hacía confesiones.

Hijodeputa. Esto apestaba.

Se aclaró la garganta. Podía hacer esto – solo unas pocas palabras. Solo 'me gustas'. Si. Fácil como el pie.

"Así que, uh, recientemente ha sido traído a mi atención que, uh, yo- que tú," comenzó, trabándose con las palabras, porque esto no era tan fácil como el pie," que, um. Espera. Déjame- déjame comenzar de nuevo." Cas estaba mirándolo con confusión, las cejas fruncidas. "Yo, uh- oh, _que se joda esto." _Dean se lanzó hacia delante, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Cas, y besándolo.

La acción hablaba más fuerte que las palabras, y todo eso.

Cas se congeló bajo él. Y aunque Dean quería continuar con el beso – probablemente no iba a tener otro, y quería hacer que durara tanto como fuera posible – se apartó. Limpiando su boca, dijo, "así que, sí."

Cas le estaba mirando con ojos grandes, y, como si estuviera en trance, llevó su mano hacia arriba y tocó sus labios. "Tú… me besaste," dijo, asombro en su voz.

Dean estrechó los ojos. De acuerdo, esa no era la reacción que había estado esperando. Está bien, lo que había estado esperando era imposible, pero aún así. "Uh, sí. Verás, es porque Charlie y Jo y Chuck-"

"Fue un reto." Se estaba cerrando de nuevo y, no, no, no, Dean no quería eso.

"¡No! No, no era un reto, lo juro. Ellos solo me convencieron de venir aquí porque están convencidos de que yo te gusto, _gusto_ y no solo te gusto y yo solo no podía regresar sin decirte y, hombre, entiendo totalmente si no te gusto, de hecho, lo espero, y sé que probablemente no lo haces, y, de acuerdo, esta fue una realmente estúpida, jodida, idea, y sé que no importa que yo, ya sabes, me sienta de _esa_ manera," dijo Dean, y sabía que estaba balbuceando y no haciendo ningún sentido pero no podía detenerse sin importar cuánto quería hacerlo, "porque, no pienses que no lo hago, porque lo hago, y, y, y quiero decir, no tienes que corresponder ni nada pero no podía volver y-"

Fue cortado por Cas. O, más específicamente, por la boca de Cas sobre la suya.

Dean se descongeló y besó a Cas de vuelta, ladeando su cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo, enredando su mano en el cabello de Cas como había querido hacer desde _siempre_, moviendo sus labios junto con los de Cas. Envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de él y lo acercó más, porque por cualquier razón, Cas lo estaba besando, y él quería más, Dios, quería atraer más y más a Cas y memorizar el sabor de su boca – Cas sabía como a cerveza – y la sensación de sus labios contra los propios, permitiéndose a sí mismo un momento cursi, Dean registró cuan _correcto _se sentía. No habían fuegos artificiales, ni colores explotando tras sus párpados, no había fanfarria - el beso era desesperado y esperanzado y dubitativo y solo un poco torpe, y Cas estaba aferrándose a él como un hombre ahogándose lo haría a un pedazo de madera y Dean estaba absorbiendo a Cas dentro de sí mismo, y era jodidamente perfecto.

La molesta necesidad de oxígeno se elevó y Dean rompió el beso, los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración dejando sus labios en bruscas y rápidas exhaladas. Cas le sonrió con demasiado dientes y ojos arrugados, descansando su palma en la mejilla de Dean.

"Mierda. Siéntete libre de callarme usando ese método en cualquier momento," respiró, y de acuerdo. Wow. Eso no se suponía que fuera así. Este era el momento en el cual se suponía que Dean haría su gran declaración de amor y fidelidad y toda esa mierda, y luego abalanzarse sobre Cas y hacer el amor dulce, dulcemente, ¿correcto? Jesús, ni siquiera habían comenzado una relación y Dean ya lo estaba jodiendo.

Pero Cas se rió, abierta y libremente, y le besó de nuevo, casta y suavemente. "De acuerdo. Creo que tú y yo disfrutaremos bastante de este método."

Dean tragó, sintiéndose casi mareado por la felicidad, porque recién se había dado cuenta de que esto estaba pasando. Le gustaba a Cas. Le gustaba _gustaba. _Le gustaba a Cas y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

O, al menos, Dean pensaba que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Solo para estar seguro, preguntó, "Espera. Esto quiere decir que tú… ya sabes." _Te gusto_, quería preguntar, pero no podía sacar las palabras.

"Si, Dean." Se pausó, apartándose solo un poco, y le frunció el ceño a Dean. "Y solo para asegurarme de que no estoy saltando a las conclusiones, ¿tú correspondes mis afectos?"

Dean se frenó de bufar en voz alta. _Correspondes mis afectos. _Solo Cas. "Joder, si, lo hago," respondió sin tener que pensarlo.

"Bien," dijo Cas, asintiendo. Miró a Dean por un momento antes de decir, "me gustaría mucho besarte en este momento."

Dean sonrió, amplia y tontamente. "Ve a por ello, hombre."

Cas le besó de nuevo, separando sus labios, y no había ninguna jodida manera de que Dean fuera a rehusarse a esa invitación. Sus lenguas se deslizaron contra la otra, y, _joder, _¿quién sabía que Cas era tan bueno besando?

Se apartaron y Dean estudió a Cas, sus ojos encendidos, y Dean decidió que no importaba cuán cursi y ridículo sonara, Cas era jodidamente _hermoso, _con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y su desordenado cabello de sexo.

No que fuera a decir alguna vez cualquiera de esas cosas estúpidas en voz alta o algo.

Se lamió los labios, sonriendo, y atrajo a Cas de vuelta por un beso porque _por qué demonios no._

"Debo preguntar - ¿desde cuándo?" murmuró Cas contra sus labios.

"¿Realmente quieres hablar justo ahora, Cas?" bufó Dean, inclinándose hacia atrás, poniendo mala cara.

Los ojos de Cas parpadearon hacia sus labios y luego de vuelta hacia arriba. "No realmente. Pero debo saberlo."

Dean, dándose cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada a menos que hablaran, admitió, "Un par de meses, hasta ahora." Ante lo cual Cas alzó una ceja, y él no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿tú?"

Los labios de Cas se crisparon en una pequeña sonrisa. "Un par de años."

Dean parpadeó. "Espera. ¿Todo este tiempo…?"

"Si."

"¿...En serio?"

Cas dejó salir una risa por su nariz. "Si."

"Bueno, joder." Dean se pausó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ambos somos idiotas."

Cas ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo. "Creo que eso se aplica más a ti que a mí."

_"__¿Qué? _Demonios, no."

"Dean, yo pensaba que eras heterosexual."

"Únete al club, hombre," murmuró Dean.

"Si, pero tú sabías que yo era gay," puntualizó Cas.

"Si, pero, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a saber que yo te gustaba? Eres como… un jodido acertijo envuelto en un enigma y embutido dentro de un taco. Si. ¿Cómo demonios esperabas que lo adivinara?" bufó Dean.

Cas alzó una ceja, los labios crispándose. "Poniendo dos y dos juntos, ¿quizás?"

"…Cierra la boca."

Cas sonrió de medio lado. "Solo digo."

"Sí, bueno, _no." _Y porque Cas estaba luciendo demasiado presumido para su gusto, Dean se inclinó hacia delante y le besó nuevamente porque ahora podía totalmente hacerlo.

"Creo seriamente que deberíamos mover esto hasta nuestro dormitorio," dijo Dean cuando se apartaron, solo un poco jadeantes.

Cas pasó sus ojos velados sobre Dean. "Concuerdo enormemente," murmuró, la voz baja, y la velocidad del corazón de Dean aumentó.

Agarró la muñeca de Cas y lo arrastró fuera del callejón, nunca más apurado por llegar de vuelta a su – _el de ambos – _dormitorio.

Y si, mientras se apresuraban hacia su Bebé como si el infierno estuviera sobre sus talones, no podía apartar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, o no podía evitar entrelazar sus dedos con los de Cas mientras lo arrastraba junto a él, o no podía dejar de pensar, _Le gusto. Joder, realmente le gusto, _se dijo que era porque era el chico más afortunado sobre el jodido _planeta_, y porque Dean Winchester decidió que volverse un completo cursi y todo afeminado y una jodida _chica_ sobre todo esto, lo valía.

_Especialmente _por Castiel Novak.

* * *

**N/F: **_(1)Shipping. Ship. _Cuando piensas que dos personas/personajes están destinados a estar juntos, y en tu interior deseas con toda tu alma, tu corazón y tu páncreas que tengan alguna relación romántica.


End file.
